the path of a trainer
by psychopath556
Summary: the story of a new trainer in a new region of the pokemon world with the same old pokemon you all know and love with new friends and a new world to explore
1. Jacob vs the champion

In the world of Pokémon there is no higher honour than becoming a member of the prestigious elite four save to become the grand Pokémon champion the most revered title throughout their region.

Pokémon themselves are mystical creatures with powers and abilities beyond your wildest dreams. They are so vast in numbers and species none really knows how many there is. They are unique to their own region and habitats in those regions such as deserts, forests, grasslands, lakes, caves and mountains and underground

In this world when a child turns ten years of age they are given a beginner Pokémon ether by the town professor or they're parents or they are sent to a battle area and they go out to catch one for themselves in a wide are filled with all environments.

Now as I mentioned before the honours of being a trainer are becoming a gym leader, elite four or champion. The ways to become a gym leader is ether by blood relations to that gym leader or challenge the leader for ownership of the gym and wining in order to become an elite four member you must first obtain all 8 gym badges then become gym leader then become recognised by the current region champion you will then face off against the elite four when where you fail to win that is your position and the first member you defeated will be booted. Or as some people do after they collect the eights gym badge take on the elite four straight away and after they beat the elite four they challenge the champion for the title of grand champion. And if they win the trainer and his or her team of Pokémon will be recorded in the Pokémon hall of fame.

Now that I've informed you about the routes a trainer can take id think we'd best get on with the story, we enter this world as a new trained dose his name Damien his dream to become grand champion.

You see when there is no challengers' for the title the champion goes into training he goes to the island off the coast of the region where all sort of brutal Pokémon live he goes there to train until a challenge is called.

Now a challenge has been called by none other than our hero's brother Jacob, as always the champion accepts the challenge, the challenger waits in the arena for the champion to arrive.

As the lights dim and smoke fills the arena and a shadowy figure rise's up through the smoke it was the champion.

As the smoke clears we see a clear picture of the two trainers ready for battle

On one side there was Jacob a fourteen year old boy dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans with a poke ball in one hand and a stone sword in the other

On the other stood the champion a 17 year old boy with pick black hair and a lightning white streak running through it dressed in full back t-shirt and trousers and a black leather trench coat a bulge hung from the side of his trench coat it was his famed black stone axe

He stared into the eyes of the challenger as if piercing his soul his eyes were almost pitch white except a faint eyras could be seen. He had a lust for victory and would battle till his last breath

(Cliff note a stone weapons are weapons forged from different types of Pokémon evolution stone they are used by trainers to train their Pokémon)

As the stadium lit up thousand cheered as well as our hero who was watching this at home on his TV rooting for his big bro to come through. The battle begins.

"Go Nidoking"

_**So the challengers' first Pokémon is a Nidoking how will the champion respond**_

The champion just stand there with a blank on his face showing no emotion then raising his hand and tossing a poke ball into the air and the ball hits the ground the shape of the champions Pokémon is revealed first two wings then a long tail followed by two goggle eyes and then it appears a Flygon

_**And the first Pokémon for the champion is his prized Flygon **_

_**Battle begin **_

"Alright Nidoking get in there with your mega horn"

As Nidoking charged at the enemy full pelt with his shear strength it would have been enough to make anyone shake yet the champion just stood there as did the Flygon as cool and as collected as her master. That's what stunned Jacob the most as Nidoking grew closer the crowd grew silent

Meer seconds away from a colossal attack and Flygon hadn't moved and inch then it happened, Flygon's wings opened and she took off like a bullet like she hadn't even been there

_**And there's the lightning fast speed our champions Flygon is known for, in the sky Flygon is out matched in speed and accuracy, what is our challenger going to do now?**_

Jacob was searching the skies where had it gone to it was just gone had it left the stadium or was it hiding g in the cloud bank circling the stadium were ever it was he just couldn't see it. It had total vanished.

A slight hint of a smile appeared on the champion face that shook Jacob even more but he didn't know what was worse the fact that his enemy could attack at any time or any place or the fact that the champion was so calm

"Aerial ace "muttered the champion

Then out of the cloud bank burst Flygon at lightning fast speed striking Nidoking over and over again

Nidoking fell to one knee from the pain of the bombardment

Flygon pulled a u turn and was coming back for one last devastating blow, it took off like a speeding bullet straight for Nidoking but the challenger was prepared

"Nidoking use counter"

Nidoking outstretched his arm and blocked the aerial ace in its tracks and at the same time slammed Flygon into the ground

"Now ice punch Nidoking"

A powerful ice punch powered up and launched without hesitation a devastating move to a Flygon a ice type attack on a ground/dragon Pokémon on both types would be fatal if it hit

"Flygon cancel it out use fire punch" ordered the champion

Flygon fired a powerful blazing fire punch at the incoming ice punch and the two elemental moves collided which such explosive force sent both Pokémon to opposite sides of the battle field

Both Pokémon looked worn out Nidoking on one knee all most incinerated by the burn the fire punch and left and Flygon was limping on her left leg that had been frozen by that devastating ice punch.

But both weren't just going to throw in the towel Nidoking stood straight up and let loose an almighty roar and Flygon took to the skies this battle was just getting started

"Flygon use Giga impact"

"Nidoking counter it using mega horn"

Both Pokémon charged at each other using their most powerful physical moves for a colossal collision of titans again and again and again each time sending each other flying back to their corners

When they collided for the last time the collision caused yet another massive explosion knocking both Pokémon into the walls on either side other the arena

As the smoke cleared both Pokémon got up covered in burses from the contact they shared.

But then Flygon flinched and fell to the ground, it had been poisoned by Nidoking special ability poison point it could no longer fly it was so weak

"Now's our chance Nidoking hyper beam"

A beam of untapped power shot at Flygon

"So that's how you want to play it Flygon counter using your hyper beam"

The same untapped power beam shot at Nidoking and the two beams collided in the middle of the field both matching each other measure for measure , strength for strength as both Pokémon rose to their feet not giving an inch to the other they both while firing walked towards the middle of the field as they both reached the middle the power grew in the middle and everyone knew what would happen if just one of the Pokémon give more energy to the attack the explosion would knock the weaker Pokémon out of the stadium

But it wasn't getting stronger it was getting weaker the Pokémon were running low on power and nether could maintain such a powerful move in their conditions

As the beam faded and disappeared to nothing but a glimmer both Pokémon collapsed to the ground barely able to hold themselves up. Nidoking was exhausted as was Flygon but the match wasn't oven in ether Pokémon's eyes

"Flygon use fire punch to finish this"

As a ferocious fire punch was launched at Nidoking who was still trying to get his breath back from a long maintained hyper beam the match up seemed to be at an end when he glanced up ready to go

"Agh alright use counter Nidoking"

Nidoking caught Flygon by the arm and lobed her over head onto the hard ground

"And finish it with ice punch "

A devastating cold explosion from the ice punch left Flygon frozen solid to the ground inside a block of ice

"And send her out of the park toss her with mega horn"

And with that the block of ice was sent flying with a bash from a mega horn when the block hit the ground it shattered revealing a fainted Flygon

_**Nidoking wins.**_

"Well done Flygon good job, I must say you have raised your Nidoking well not many Pokémon can stand their ground against my Flygon's aerial ace bombardment and get up"

"Thanks for that Nidoking and I have been partners along time and we won't be beat easily"

"Is that a fact well let's see how you do against my next Pokémon, go"

Another poke ball was thrown into the air and a huge Pokémon came out as big as Nidoking

A fully armoured beast with spikes from head to tail tip it was an Aggron

_**This is going to be great these two muscle bound Pokémon going at it in an all out brawl.**_

"Alright let's get the scene set up sunny day Aggron" ordered the champion

And with that the sun got so bright you could barely see a thing on the field as the sunlight dimed it became more cleared that Aggron had grown even stronger that before and was going to be hard to beat without a lot of luck.

"Alright let's end this quickly Nidoking mega horn lets go" shouted Jacob

Nidoking charged Aggron full pelt with his head down and horn aimed

Champion: "You're not going to be able to beat us that way fire blast"

And a intense burst of fire shot at Nidoking and knocked him to the ground but he wasn't going to give up he stood back to his feet

Jacob: "That's it Nidoking lets cool things down a little bit ice punch"

And another powerful attack that would be deadly to a part rock Pokémon like Aggron shot at full strength

Champion: "Oh please flamethrower"

Nidoking was sent hurdling back by the intense heat of the flamethrower

_**Another incredible fire attack by Aggron which it's well known for but it's strange that our champion is using moves that aren't that effective against ground type Pokémon the challenger must be asking himself what is he planning?**_

And Jacob was he just couldn't figure out the champion's plan I knew that the champion had used sunny day to increase his Pokémon's fire attacks but even then the attacks would do regular damage against a ground type Pokémon like Nidoking

Champion: "Alright let's wrap this up Aggron, surround Nidoking in a ring of fire using flamethrower"

Another incredibly hot attack surrounded Nidoking and he was trapped the flames prevented him from going anywhere

_**Nidoking has been completely cut off trapped in a single circle and with no escape from the fire attacks of the champion **_

It doesn't make any sense fire attacks don't do much against ground there must be something else that sunny day helps

Jacob: "Unless!"

Champion: "Unless I'm not planning to use another fire attack, sunny day also allows for a fast solar beam, preventing you from escaping easily way my plan all along"

Solar beam is a deadly grass attack if it lands Nidoking wouldn't be able to withstand it even at full strength

Champion: "Alright let's wrap this up solar beam Aggron

And just as the champion said the solar beam fired as soon as the command was given

Jacob: "Counter with hyper beam Nidoking"

Nidoking fired a hyper beam at the incoming solar beam and when the two attacks collided the blast hit both Pokémon and when the dust cleared Nidoking was out cold and Aggron hadn't bugged one inch

_**Aggron wins **_

Jacob: "Well done Nidoking take a good long rest my friend you've definitely earned it, I didn't expect this to be easy and you didn't disappoint"

"I aim to please" smiled the champion

Jacob: "And we'll try to do the same go Magmortar"

As the challengers next Pokémon took to the field the incredible heat from the Pokémon increased it was so hot the field grass area that they were on caught fire and all the grass burned away to reveal a wasteland

Magmortar was a huge Pokémon with fire ball cannons on each arm that any other Pokémon feared

Champion: "So you've decided to fight fire with fire, you're playing a very dangerous game are you sure you want to go down this road"

Jacob: "I'll worry about myself you'd best do the same"

Champion: "Fine then go solar beam Aggron"

Jacob: "Use focus blast part that solar beam and smack Aggon back"

Another solar attack was launched towards Magmortar and as it grew closer a burst of energy shot out of one of Magmortars cannons and shot straight into the solar beam and split it right in two and shot straight down the beam and hit Aggron straight in the face knocking it on its back with a colossal thud

"Like I said best worry about your own Pokémon" Jacob said raising an eyebrow

"I wasn't expecting that" smiled the champion

"Oh you'll find my Magmortar is just full of surprises" grinned Jacob

"Oh good l just love surprises" chuckled the champion "Aggron use fire blast"

Aggron swiped the ground with a wave of fire heading right towards Magmortar

"Jump Magmortar" And with that Magmortar jumped high into the air dodging the flames

"Now let's show them what a double fire blast looks like"

And Magmortar shot two bursts of fire out of its cannons both engulfing Aggron in flames, Magmortar landed behind Aggron and stood up as Aggron fell back wards

_**Magmortar wins**_

Champion: "Not bad kid but this battle is not over yet"

Jacob: "Oh I agree that's why I'm saving my Magmortar for later, return"

Champion: "Smart move go Gengar"

And just as before, like when Magmortar came out the, room grew so cold, as a dark figured Pokémon appeared, its eyes just like its masters cold and ruthless.

Jacob: "A Gengar very well go Metagross"

And out of the poke ball came a strange creature, Metagross was a steel / psychic type with four legs that it didn't even use as it floated in the air

Champion: "Oh Metagross good choice"

Jacob: "Thanks, go meteor mash"

Metagross's legs stuck out and it started spinning like a spinning top hurdling towards Gengar who simply floated below the ground to avoid the attack Metagross stopped when Gengar disappeared

Jacob: (Not again where did he go)

Gengar had disappeared blow the battle field and the feeling of impendent attack was there again

Champion: "Ha ha ha, Gengar reappear and use dark pulse"

Gengar appeared below Metagross and shot a beam of dark energy at Metagross's underbelly sending Metagross flying high into the sky

Jacob: "Ah that's it Metagross stay up there Gengar can reach you up there and there's nowhere for him to hid if he comes up there to get you"

Champion: "That's what you think"

Jacob: "What?"

Champion: "Gengar go back under ground and use double team then go get him"

Gengar disappeared back under ground the a few moments later a swarm of twenty or thirty Gengar floats out to the ground and into the sky

"Ah which one is he" gasped Jacob darting his eyes from Gengar to Gengar trying to spot the real one

Champion: "Let me give you a hint Gengar use thunderbolt"

All the Gengar used a devastating thunderbolt zapping Metagross in mid air causing him to fall

Jacob: "That's it use hammer arm on the ground batter it to pieces and use the momentum from the fall to help"

Metagross sped toward the ground and hit with an almighty bash sending huge chunks of rock into the sky

Champion: "What are you up to?"

Jacob: "Now use psychic to control them and bash all the Gengar till you find the right one"

As Metagross rose he was surrounded by chunks of spinning rock and every Gengar in his way disappeared when the rocks hit it until the last which was sent hurdling towards the ground and hit with a thud alright let's see you dodge this let the rocks go Metagross as the psychic cut out the rocks fell to the ground with a Gengar darting in-between them until one hit and pinned Gengar to the ground then another then another until Gengar was trapped between a mound of rocks

"And that's all she wrote" Jacob smiled

Champion: "Oh is that a fact"

And all of a sudden the rocks were burst apart by an almighty shadow ball that shot up at Metagross which was then sent hurdling to the ground

**BASH!**

_**Metagross is unable to battle Gengar wins **_

Champion: "Don't under estimate my Gengar"

Jacob: "Oh I won't, go Gallade"

And with that a beautiful blue and white Gallade took to the field

Champion: "Ah your starter Pokémon this will be quite the challenge I expect"

Jacob: "We will try not to make this too short go psycho cut"

Two psychic blades shot at Gengar who dodged one but got the second in the gut which was sent flying into the far wall as the dust cleared Gengar was revealed fainted

Champion: "Well done that was quite an impressive attack but I'm done fooling around, go Riakou"

As this Pokémon came out of its ball thunder clouds gathered and the area grew dark but it didn't rain

_**There it is fokes our champions rare and legendary Pokémon Riakou the thunder Pokémon and when this Pokémon comes out all other Pokémon go away **_

Too right this Pokémon was the champions best and no one had ever beat it because anyone Pokémon that had come close were sent packing by its roar

Jacob: "Alright your best any my best let's see who is going to win this"

Champion: "Go thunder Riakou"

Jacob: "Use psychic to deflect it right back at him

A bolt of thunder rained down from the sky and Gallade raised it arm and directed it towards Riakou that simply took it in

Champion: "Electricity isn't going to do anything against the lightning legend, go shockwave"

Riakou let out a electrical shock wave that covered the stadium, there was nowhere to run Gallade got hit and hit bad when the attack ended Gallade was still standing but steam was rising off it body like someone had poured water on a fire But Gallade wasn't done yet

Jacob: "Go psycho cut"

Another two blades of psychic energy fired and Riakou but Riakou simply jumped up into the air

Jacob: "Gallade go join him"

Gallade took off as well and met Riakou in the air

Jacob: "Now close combat"

And a flurry of kick and punches were launched and everyone hit its mark

Champion: "Aright Riakou shake him off use thunderbolt"

Riakou shot a shocking electrical attack through Gallade causing him to hit the ground but he got back up regardless of the damage he sustained

Jacob: "Go close combat"

Gallade ran straight at Riakou again for another go

Champion: "Put him done use thunderbolt"

A bolt of electricity shot at Gallade but Gallade simply dodged it and landed another flurry of kicks and punches

Champion: "Use shock wave"

The burst caught Gallade and sent him flying to the other side of the field as the attack stopped again Gallade got up and didn't show any signs of quitting

Jacob: "Go shadow ball"

Just as Gallade powered up a shadow ball to fire

"Use roar Riakou"

And that echoing roar sent Gallade right back into his poke ball

Jacob: "Aright go Magmortar"

Champion: "This is going to be short"

Jacob: "Oh I agree go use thunder punch"

Magmortar charged Riakou with a full charged electrical fist

Champion: "Don't you ever learn?"

When the attack hit Riakou the electrical energy just disappeared

Champion: "go shock wave"

When the burst of electrical energy was released Magmortar was caught close range and was rent hurdling into the far wall out cold on impact

_**Riakou wins **_

Jacob: "What the, what happened to thunder punch"

Champion: "Well you see that's why I didn't tell Riakou to move when you defected my thunder attack the electrical energy replenished Riakou energy and made his attacks even stronger than before that's its special ability volt absorption"

_**And that's it all tied up fokes three a peace **_

Champion: "Riakou return rest up ill need you later"

Jacob: "Alright go Luxray"

Champion: "Arcanine you're up "

_**And it's a battle of the elements again the blazing arcanine and the electrifying luxray which one of these Pokémon will emerge victorious**_

Jacob: "Luxray use quick attack"

Champion: "Do one better extreme speed arcanine"

The two Pokémon collided in the middle of the arena as the two pulled off from each other they appeared evenly matched but everyone was watching for signs of weakness. The first to show any was going to lose and it wasn't going to be Jacob

Jacob: "Thunderbolt luxray"

Champion: "Flamethrower arcanine"

Both attacks were strong and both attacks hit their marks but nether show any sign of damage they circled each other in the middle of the field waiting to make their move

Jacob: "Iron tail luxray"

Champion: "Iron head arcanine"

The two steel type moves collided in the middle of the field both evenly matched on everything

Jacob: "Thunderbolt"

Champion: "Flamethrower"

Again both hit but neither showing any sign of damage

Jacob: "Quick attack luxray"

Luxray lunged for arcanine at an incredible rate of speed

Champion: "Extreme speed arcanine

Arcanine matched luxrays speed with ease

And both collided same as before but this time it was drawn out and if ether gave an inch the other would run them down then they broke off and came around for another shot

"Argh" (that's it) "luxray jump up and use iron tail"

And at that luxray shot up and over arcanine and landed an iron tail on his head knocking him out

_**One hit .K.O. luxray wins**_

Jacob: "Luxray return, stay strong ill need you later"

Champion: "Let's go Feraligatr"

Jacob: "Get in their Tentacruel"

_**Now it's a water battle fokes lets get to it field change to the water stadium**_

The field fell back down to underground area the glass pool came up allowing for underwater battle

Both Pokémon jumped into and the battle begins

Jacob: "Poison jab Tentacruel"

Champion: "Defend with iron tail Feraligatr"

Tentacruel came in with ten full poison jabs but all it took was one iron tail to deflect them all and knock Tentacruel back

Champion: "If you think you can beat my Feraligatr you had best think again it's impossible to beat under the water"

Jacob: "We will be the judge about that double team Tentacruel"

The water filled with dozens of Tentacruel and only one Feralagaitr

Jacob: "What do your odds say now?"

"Still better than yours" chuckled the champion

Jacob: "Aright wipe that smile off his face poison jab Tentacruel"

All the Tentacruel rushed Feraligatr at the onetime attacking multiple times

Jacob: "Ha ha ha you may have been ably to stop a single Tentacruel attack but not a dozen"

The champion just smiled

Champion: "Whirlpool Feraligatr"

And just like that a huge whirl pool took out all the Tentacruel and knocked the original into the glass wall

Champion: "There you are go use dragon pulse"

Then a huge dragon type beam hit Tentacruel and was pounding him into the bottom of the tank when the beam finally stopped Tentacurel was barely able to swim

Jacob: "Strike back with water pulse"

A water blast shot at Feraligatr

Champion: "Shatter it with dragon pulse"

The weak beam of water was shattered by the dragon attack

Jacob: "Well then if that's no good use hydro pump"

And incredible powerful stream of water shot from Tentacruel but Feraligatr just dodged it

Tentacruel was drained of all energy and was just floating now

Champion: Hah you call that a water attack end this Feraligatr hydro cannon

Then Feraligatr shot a water charged cannon ball from its mouth the shock wave shattered the tank and sent Tentacruel into the stadium wall and with that Feraligatr had won

Jacob: "Tentacruel take a good rest you have defiantly earned it, go luxray"

As luxray took the field Feraligatr collapsed apparently the poison jabs from Tentacruel had done their job and the poison had done its job, a little too late

Champion: "Return Feraligatr, well, well, well, I wasn't expecting that you're just full of surprises"

Jacob: "Well then let's have it out , it all comes down to these last two rounds"

Champion: "Truer words have never been spoken but this is where the battle ends"

Jacob: "Oh I begged to differ have you seen the score board"

Champion: "Yes I have there is two of yours left and one of mine it hardly seems fair I mean there is just two of uses laughs the champion as his legendary Pokémon comes back for round two"

_**And the return of the legend let's see if the champion can turn this around as these two electric Pokémon go at it**_

And as the two trainers stared off so did the Pokémon just waiting for the other to make the first move to counter

Jacob: "An then it happened luxray quick attack"

Luxray sped at riakou at break neck speeds ant at just that moment before the moment it hit

Jacob: "Now turn it into iron tail"

Then luxray jumped up in mid air swing a metalized tail at riakou

Champion: "There it is"

Jacob: "What?"

Champion: "Thunder on the tail"

Riakou then fired a huge bolt of lightning down through the tail into luxray who at that moment fell to the ground

_**And there it is folks riakou holds its title as the legend **_

"But how"

Simple I use the iron tail as a super effective thunder conductor that in essence total negated any abilities your Pokémon had regardless

Crowd: "Awe!"

_**So there it is fokes both champion and challenger are down to their last pokemon **_

_**Jacob and gallade**_

_**the champion and his riakou**_

_**only one will emerge victorious **_

_**battle begin**_

"go psycho cut"

"dodge it with a jump"

Two psychopathic blades came at light speed at Riakou who masterfully curved round them into mid air

Champion: "now use thunderbolt"

A thunderbolt with power to spare shot at Gallade who was totally defenceless

Jacob: "use psychic to block it and then aim it toward the sky

The thunderbolt stood perfectly still then shot up into the clouds only for a rumble to be heard

Jacob: "I'm not going to fall for that trick again"

Champion: "Didn't think you would, use shock wave"

Riakou began charging another massive electrical attack that would hit every time Jacob wasn't going to let that happen

Jacob: "stop it with shadow ball"

A dark energy ball of pitch black power shot at riakou who lucky fired off the shock wave at that exact same moment but when the attacks collide they cancelled each other out

Jacob: "Second time shadow ball"

Another attack with double the speed and power fired that looked to be a sure win until the last minute when….

Champion: "Jump to dodge and use thunder on the ground"

Riakou jumped straight up as high as the cloud bank surrounding the stadium then fired a massive electrical charge back at the ground causing an electrical wave electrifying gallade to the spot

Jacob: "Gallade!"

Champion: "Now we end this thunderbolt"

Taking in all the electrical power from the clouds had done riakou good as the pure electrical power fired out of riakou directly into gallade who was knocked out instantly and then electrocuted for 5 seconds later

Gallade collapsed to the ground after the attack still sparking from the aftermath

_**That's it the winner and still grand regional champion Victor Vance **_

On the other side of the television set our hero sat total astounded at what he had just seen. His brother the person he had looked up to his whole life defeated, right before his eyes.

"Big bro" our hero sobbed "you did you best it just wasn't good enough" our hero wiped his eyes "but it will soon be my turn and I'll not let ya down"

Damien's dad: "Ha ha ha you tell him son you'll be champion some day but you've got a long way to go till then my lad"

Damien: "Don't ya worry pap I'll be ready when the time comes"

(But our hero wasn't really sure if the one person who he looked up to couldn't do it could he)


	2. stone weapons

As a new day dawned on a quiet little hamlet the hoot hoots nestled into the trees and the zubats returned to their caves the chatot came to life and the doldrio crowed to signal a new dawn

Damien awoke to find multiple packages at the foot of his bed, his birthday presents, his travelling equipment, poke balls, poke nav, and a whole mess of poke food

As Damien ran down the stairs in such a rush he bumped into some one when he picked himself up he saw a face he hadn't seen in a long time

"Ah, Jacob" Damien said hugging his big bro

"Hey little bro how have you been I've missed you"

"Just fine I've missed you too"

The two boys walked into the kitchen where their mother was cooking up a storm eggs, sausages and pancakes etcetera

"Well if it isn't the birthday boy I thought you'd be up in your room still sleeping"

"Who could sleep with a gourmet breakfast waiting?"

"Oh you" his mother blushed

"Where's dad" asked Jacob

"Out cutting fire wood" replied his mother

"I'll go see if he needs a hand while I wait for Damien to finish his breakfast"

Damien sat down at the table and got tucked in to his breakfast as Jacob walked out the door only to stick his head back in

"Eat up Damien ill take you to the safari park when I come in"

Of course it had almost slipped his mind how could he have forgotten it was the day he got his begging Pokémon, the day he started his own Pokémon journey now he could hardly wait he started to rush his breakfast

"Slow down you'll choke if you eat to fast" his brother laughed as he walked out the door

As Jacob walked out the door he met his father and his wood cutting team of Pokémon

A farfetch'd with its razor sharp iron rod

A scythe with its bladed arms

A kricketune with its scythed arms

Those three were his prized wood cutting Pokémon they supplied the wood for the houses in the valley and the fire wood for the towns folks alongside their trainer and his axe

"Hey dad"

"Hey Jacob just doing a little work before breakfast "

"Same old dad never a moments rest"

"Ha ha ha ha, its good to have you back son"

"Yea its good to be back, but I cant stay long"

"I know you've got to follow your dreams "

"Thanks dad so do you need a hand"

"Thought you'd never ask"

"But I'll be taking Damien to the safari to get his Pokémon soon you want to come along"

"Na an old timer like me would only slow you two down, but take care of him I can't wait to see what weapon he chooses and what his starter is"

After a few minutes Jacob left his dad and went back inside to find Damien sitting at the base of the stairs with Jacobs water sword

It was a long curved blade with a short handle a katana was an admirable weapon fast and made from the water stone it was also made it an agile opponent in a weapons duel

"Well I guess I don't have to ask if you're ready"

"That's the good think you never do" smiled Damien handing the katana to Jacob

"Oh you're not ready for your first Pokémon just yet"

"Why what have I forgotten to pack "

"Your stone weapon come on we've got to go to the temple and get you one" said Jacob attaching his katana to his belt

The two bros walked into town and straight to the Pokémon temple

It was a huge pyramid in the centre of town with nine huge pillars circling it made out of the evolution stone they represented

As they walked up the steps they ran in to the nine temple elders

Master Aquata the water stone elder

Master Luna the moon stone elder

Master Ivy the leaf stone elder

Master Blaze the fire stone elder

Master Solaris the sun stone elder

Master volt the thunder stone elder

Master Hope the shinny stone elder

Master Diego the dusk stone elder

Master Ray the dawn stone elder

Each were respected wise men and women of the temple they each cared for and protected their own temple and key that they wore at all time mad out of an evolution stone that could evolve any Pokémon of an evolution stone at any time and each was a master Pokémon trainer of their respected stone type.

"Masters" Jacob greeted them bowing in respect

"Ah Jacob greeted Master Luna I'm so glad to see that you have returned to us "

"Master Luna, it's good to be back"

"Jacob it's good to see you again" said master Aquata

"Master Aquata is good to see you again my old master"

"And you my old pupil" she smiled then she glance at Damien "another youngling to receive their stone weapon"

"Yes master Aquata I've come to receive my stone weapon and begin my journey to become a Pokémon trainer"

"So you have" she smiled "follow us"

The nine elders turned and walked up the steps to the top to the temple as they approached the top they separated and went to their own individual stone they were huge versions of the evolution stones that were used to make the stone weapons

Water, fire, leaf, thunder, moon, sun, dawn, dusk, shinny the elemental order

In the middle of the room was a stone table with weapon bodies on it handles of swords and daggers bodies of spears and axes, Damien studied each and every one of them then he saw a strange handle of a sword it was split in two it was the handle of a pair of dual duo swords.

Damien picked it up and nodded with a smile

"A wise choice young one the dual duo swords are yours which stone do you wish them to be forged from"

Damien scanned the room from right to left and back then he nodded again and approached the thunder stone master Volt

"I would be honoured if my swords were forger with the power of thunder" he said bowing in respect

"And it would be my honour to grant your request" master volt replied taking the swords from Damien

He then turned to the thunder stone flipped the handles so they were pointing down the raised them and brought them down into the thunder stone a burst of light Shawn from the thunder stone then it began to die down only to glowed bright blue seconds after

"Something's wrong" called master Luna "takes them out"

Master volt immediately pulled the swords out and to everyone's shock they came out an amazing bright blue thunder

Master Luna: "In all my years this has only happened once when the champion received his black fire stone axe"

"These swords are extremely powerful and are the stuff that legends are made of use them wisely" master volt said in awe sheathing them both and handing the sheath to Damien who was complete lost for words

His brother Jacob was as well his eyes were wide open still in shock from the surprise

Damien accepted the sheath and as he held it in his hands couldn't stop staring at it

Master volt: "Go now and fulfil your destiny, bring honour to the power of thunder"

Damien and Jacob walk out of the temple

Master Ray: "You know what this means Luna"

Master Luna: "we all do"

Mater Diego: "that boy is our saviour"

Master Luna:" I know"

Master blaze: "Then why did you let him just leave"

Master ivy: "He must be trained"

Master Luna: "He will be and the best way for that do happen is by doing it"

Master Aquata:" Learn through doing that's always been your motto"

Master Luna: "You know me all too well Aquata"

Master Aquata: "I should we've been friends 30 odd years"

(Conversation between the elders as they watch Damien and Jacob leave)

Damien and Jacob on the way to the safari park

"Hah ha ha you always have to try and out do me"

"…."

"Don't worry little bro you'll learn how to use them"

"….."

"Well say something"

"…."

"This is going to be a long trip to the safari park if you not going to talk"

"…..safari park" Damien took of sprinting

"Knew that was going to get you moving hey wait up"

**As our heroes speed of into the distance**

**Questions need to be answered**

**What dose fate, have in store for our young hero**

**What did the elders mean?**

**What is the legend of the two blue thunder swords?**

**And what Pokémon will our hero choose to have by his side as his trusted partner**


	3. tools of a trainer

Now in the region that are hero's are in they aren't just handed a Pokémon they have to earn it by going into their closest capture zone and finding the Pokémon they want as their partner and battle that Pokémon with their stone weapon and successfully capture it. There are 4 capture zones in the region of Katora as well as the central temple garden which takes up one fifth of the entire region. Each are guarded by a guardian a remarkably strong trainer whose responsibility it is to protect the zone and its Pokémon from anyone who would do them harm

The central garden is home to the strongest Pokémon in all the region only gym leaders, elite four the grand champion and the temple elders are allowed to capture Pokémon from that area and anyone who has beat all of them is given the same privilege.

As our hero's walk to the top of the hill they set their sights on the south-eastern capture zone a larger five hundred square foot forest surrounded by four walls forty feet tall and in the middle a tall sixty foot tall oak swarming with life.

"No matter how many times I see this it all ways makes me smile and remember the day I caught ralts at the foot of the great oak in the centre of the forest ralts was just sitting there on a branch 30 feet up and I climbed up to get him and we fought in the branches of the great oak ralts teleporting from branches as I shot repeated water attacks until I got lucky and knocked ralts to the ground and caught it"

As Damien saw the look in Jacobs eyes he knew that having a Pokémon would change his life and he knew where he had to go to the great oak in the centre of the forest there he would find his partner.

Damien: "Come on then let's go the sooner I get there the sooner I can go in and find a Pokémon of my own"

Jacob: "Don't get a head of yourself first you'll have to battle the Pokémon and that is no easy thing"

Damien: "Well then teach me the basics so when the time comes I won't look like a fool"

Jacob: "Hahaha alright then sense you so eager to learn ill teach you the basics"

Jacob drew out his water sword and stabbed it into the ground

The first thing u need to know about stone weapons is that their flexible an attack can be called by physically slashing or thrusting the weapon and calling the attack like you would in a Pokémon battle or by the trainers own means for example

Jacob pulled the sword out of the ground and held it up in the air for a few seconds only to bring it done in one quick motion "BLIZZARD" and like that a path of ice spikes froze in a line in front of him starting from the tip of the water sword

Damien: "Awesome"

"That was nothing watch this" Jacob flipped the sword in his hand and stuck it back into the ground "SURF" and at that very moment a twenty foot tidal wave rose up and crashed into the path way of ice.

"What power" Damien said aloud

"And of course there are always the straight forward attacks Jacob pulled the sword out of the ground and thrust it forward in a stabbing motion "HYDRO CANNON" and at that a blast of dense water shot out he the tip if the blade shattering a boulder into rubble

"Whoa" cried Damien shielding his eyes from the dust cloud of what was left of the boulder

"But when it comes to powerful move like hydro cannon the blade need to rest for a few minutes" Jacob said sheathing the katana "continuous, powerful attacks like that can be bad for a blade and some have actual shattered and in order to get them repaired, the trainer must travel to that weapons stone temple and seek the temple elder to repair the blade from the main stone of that temple only it can repair a stone weapon"

Damien: "I'll keep that in mind"

Jacob: "Better yet don't break you blade"

Damien:"I won't after all their one of a kind"

Jacob: "Yes they are, now let's see what they can do, break those bad boys out and give then a whirl"

Damien drew out his swords and as he parted them static filled the air and thin electrical bolt touched off of each other and the ground he held then at his sides as the static faded away

Jacob: "Impressive now let's what they've got let's try a small attack for now until you get the hang of it try thunder shock"

Damien: "Got ya ok let's give them a whirl"

Raising the swords at each side "THUNERSHOCK" then he brought them out in front firing a bolt of electricity flying through the air and blew the smaller rubble of the boulder to pieces

Not bad little bro ha you got that move down now let's practice a move that should come in handy thunder wave it will paralyze any Pokémon caught in its radius making it more easier for you to get an attack in try it like I use surf

Damien raised both sword above his head flipped them in his hand "THUNDER WAVE" stabbing them into the ground causing a electrical surge like an EMP but low enough not to damage any electrical equipment .

Dam you're a natural Damien, you can pick the rest up on your own I've taught you enough so you be able to catch you first Pokémon now speaking of which we'd better be getting a move on if you want to get it today

They continued to walk on down the path to the front gate of the capture zone where they first met the zone guardian a little old woman

She was small and bent over sitting on a small stool in front of the door leaning on a long walking staff twice the length of the woman with a dust stone mounted on its tip, her hair was long and tangled and was pitch white.

As our hero's approached they realised that she was sleeping

Damien: "Ah hello"

Jacob: "Oh don't worry she's just sleeping its mid day she always take a nap around this time"

"Who's taking a nap" said the old woman "I was just resting my eyes"

Jacob: It's good to see you again Pamela

"And you Jacob, well, well, well who is this another new trainer come to get his partner" Pamela said getting up off the stool

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Damien Jacob's younger brother and I'm here to catch my partner Pokémon" Damien said with a determined look

"It's good to see you're enthusiastic about it" she said turning toward the door and inserted the tip of the staff into the lock hole and turned a huge crash of gears turning started and ended as soon as it started. "Well then you had best get started" as she removed the staff the doors opened

As the doors opened a huge forest wan grass land was revealed full of life with hundreds of different types of Pokémon

"Well this is it I'll be waiting until you get back; I can't go in only one trainer at a time may enter but I know you will be fine I can't wait to see your choice, good luck" smiled Jacob

Damien entered and the door closed behind him as they shut a tingle went up his spine this was it he was finaly doing it he was finaly going to get his pokemon partner.

As the continued through the forest he saw so many types of pokemon

Pidgey

Rattata

Spearow

Ekans

Sandshrew

Nidoran

Vulpix

Oddish

Venonat

Mankey

Bellsprout

Sentret

Hoothoot

Ledyba

Natu

Hoppip

Aipom

Wooper

Gligar

Sunkern

Yanma

Houndoor

Poochyena

Zigzagooon

Taillow

Surskit

Shroomish

Slakoth

Plusel

Minum

Spoink

Swablu

Starly

Bidoof

Shinx

Budew

Burmy

Combee

Cherubi

Cherrim

Shellos

"Oh so many Pokémon to choose from I can't decide" muttered Damien "ahhhhh all of you would make great partners which one do I choose"

Just then he looked up to see a shade of silver rush through the trees jumping from branch to branch it was moving so fast it was only a blur

"Whoa now that's fast" Damien sad as he took off chasing the blur

He followed the blur through the tree line on deeper and deeper into the forest desperately trying to keep up. As they reached the end of the path Damien could see the great oak's trunk it was huge it must have been over a millennia old.

("So that's the great oak it's just as big as I imagined") thought Damien as he ran down the path in pursuit of the silver blur

Then they reached the meadow under the great oak that ran the whole radius of the great oaks branch line and as they reached it Damien swung round the last tree to block the silver blurs path he was going to find out what Pokémon it was one way or another. But as he did the blur shot out of the tree and right over the entire meadow and landed half way up the great oak. And that's when Damien saw for the first time what he had truly been following.

It was small and agile with two perked up ears it was holding on to the tree with its two palms and feet it had a dogs face and a short tail and a determined look in its eye. **IT WAS A SILVER RIOLU.**

"Awe I don't believe it" Damien said as he just stood there watching riolu on the tree and riolu watching him

And just as quick as he had landed on the tree he climbed up and into its branches a good seventy feet up.

Damien stood there with his mouth open total bewildered with what he had just saw, then he smiled and said "That's my partner"


	4. the first catch

Now everyone who has ever heard of Pokémon will know how to catch one first you battle it to weaken it then you throw a poke ball at it to catch it but it's a lot more complicated than that. Some love to run away others love to knock the poke ball away if their too strong.

Ways to prevent this are sleep, paralyses, freezing, poison, burn or confusion. The most effective of these are sleep and freezing, it would be kind of hard to run away if they were asleep or frozen in a block of ice.

And then there is the choice of poke balls, some trainers prefer premier balls because of their looks. Different balls give different advantages depending on the conditions of the catch, but we will get into that in later chapters. New trainers use mostly ordinary poke balls so that's all you need to know about for now.

Now let's get back to the story.

Damien stood at the foot of the great oak blades drawn looking up at the silver Riolu seventy foot up in the branches high above.

Damien: "Riolu I challenge you"

Riolu just glanced and scoffed as if to say "you're not worth it"

Damien: "Fine then if you won't come to me, I'll come to you"

Damien charged at the great oak and jumped with all his strength and plunged the tips of the thunder blades into the great oak and like a frog used his legs to launch himself up again and again scaling the tree.

As Damien scaled the tree Riolu just watched in curiosity as Damien reached the first branch

Damien: "Come on Riolu, battle me"

Riolu got up and took a stance one arm out the other by its side feet apart as if to say "let's see what you've got"

Damien: "I'll take that as a yes then"

Damien brought the swords up and thrust them forward "THUNDERHOCK" a small bolt of electricity shot out of their tips going right for Riolu.

Just then Riolu smirked before taking off at an incredible speed as the thunder shock struck the branch.

"What the" Damien said jumping from branch to branch till he got to the branch Riolu had been on "Riolu, come back here and fight me"

Just then Riolu came out of nowhere and kicked Damien off the branch sending him flying into the air only to be stopped by a branch to the gut.

"Awe" Damien groaned "cleaver" Damien sad as he pulled himself up to face Riolu "that was quick attack wasn't it, ill have to remember that"

Riolu smirked again as he retook his stance

"After you Riolu" Damien said gripping his blades tighter

Riolu disappeared from the branch at lighting speeds Damien couldn't even see where he went just then Riolu reappeared on a branch higher up in the great oak as Damien instinctively took aim with one of his blades and called "THUNDERSHOCK" another bolt fired again and again Riolu dodged again and again getting closer and closer and each time he got close enough he shot a quick attack at Damien again and again knocking Damien lower and lower in the great oak until he was at the lowest branch again. (I can't keep this up much longer) Damien thought to himself

"ah it hold still" Damien said missing again and again (why is it so hard to hit something that's getting closer and closer)"THUNDERSHOCK" and again the attack missed (that's it)

Damien: "hey what's wrong Riolu too much of a coward to face me on the same branch"

Riolu growled and then used quick attack and landed on the inner part of the branch and he was pissed off he obviously didn't like being called a coward

"perfect" said Damien flipping his swords in hand as Riolu shot another quick attack at him this time he dodged again and again until he was right o n the tip of the branch then he jumped off the branch and with momentum stuck the tip of the thunder blade into the branch can swung himself around the branch cutting the leafy part of the branch off and as it fell to the ground Damien was launched into the air high in the tree but then he came down faster and faster with the blade sticking down, Riolu saw this and launched a quick attack to meet him but as he landed on the same branch and thrust the blade into the branch calling out as he landed "THUNDER WAVE" and with that a huge electrical pulse caught Riolu and sent him back a few paces to the very end of the now bare branch.

Damien: "What why didn't it work"

But it had as Riolu got up and went to use quick attack a surge of electricity went through his body paralyzing him temporarily, giving Damien enough time to pull the thunder blades out of the branch and flip them the right way round again as Riolu broke from the paralyses and attacked

Damien quickly dodged by again sticking his blade above his head into the great oak and pulled himself up in time to dodge the quick attack kick as Riolu flipped back to the end of the branch and Damien at the base of it.

Riolu wasted no time and went for another quick attack but was paralyzed again from the earlier thunder wave, now was Damien chance he thrust the left thunder blade forwards calling "THUNDERSHOCK" and a electrical surged caught Riolu and continuously electrocuted him but he was still standing the attack was only knocking him back a few steps but he was still coming

Riolu looked up and grinned

"You want more" Damien said thrusting the right blade forward "THUNDERSHOCK" another surge of electricity hit Riolu and knocked him back to the very edge of the branch he was now on one knee but was still grinning no matter how much damage he took he just kept coming back for more.

"Awe" Damien said realising how Riolu was still conscious after taking so much damage

(ENDURE) "your using endure to keep from fainting" it was a move some Pokémon know it keep them from fainting while taking tremendous amounts of damage with very little health like an adrenalin shot

Riolu was taking double damage from both sword hitting him with a thunder shock but thanks to endure Riolu was able to take it without fainting, Damien would have to do something before something happens and Riolu gets free

He may never get another chance like this

"AWE" the reason for Damien's astonishment was Riolu he had gotten up on both feet and was now gesturing with his right paw "bring it" while the swords were still hitting him with two thousand volts of electricity each !

Riolu wanted to end this now with one final attack each head on collision.

Damien knew what he had to do he broke off the attack and Riolu stood straight up and watched as Damien placed the tip of the right thunder duel duo blade against the right side of the neck and twisted his left arm around his front across his face and the left thunder blade onto of the side of the right blade like a violin and gripped tight as he nodded to Riolu

Riolu launched the mother of all quick attack at Damien

Damien thrust both blade around and at Riolu and called out as loud as his lungs allowed "THUNDERBOLT" and as he did the blade glowed and fired a huge electrical slash at Riolu sending Riolu out of the great oak and high into the sky.

It was now or never Damien sheathed his blades and threw the poke ball high into the sky after Riolu and it caught Riolu only seconds before it started falling as it fell past the branch Damien was standing on Damien lunged after it and caught it straight away but now he was fall as well

Damien clutched the poke ball close to his chest and turned so his back was falling to the ground only to crash into the branches and leave he had cut off earlier when he had dodged Riolu's quick attack

The branched and leaves had swallowed him whole but seconds later a hand holding a poke ball popped out followed with a giant yell of

"I'M A POKÉMON TRAINER!"


	5. Chapter 5 yet to be named

Now we all know the Pokémon base types

The beginners

Grass

water

fire

Then there are the rest

Normal- Zigzagoon

Electric- Pikachu

Flying-Pidgy

Ground-Diglet

Rock-Onix

Poison-Muk

Steel-Steelix

Ice-Spheal

Fighting- Hipmontop

Psychic- Abra

Dark-Absol

Ghost-Gengar

Bug- Caterpie

Dragon-Dragonite

And most people know how those types effect on another but to go into all that would take up another two or three chapter so ill just let you figure it out as we go if you don't know already.

The gate to the capture zone opened and Damien stepped out only to find Pamela and Jacob asleep

"Hey come on you guys I wasn't away that long" Damien yells

Jacob immediately wakes up and tries to act like he wasn't asleep which causes Pamela to fall to her side still snoring away

Damien: "Whoa she can sleep"

Jacob: "And battle, we got board waiting for you, so we battled to pass the time and I guess we were so worn out that we fell asleep"

Damien: "Ah you battled, awe I missed it, so who won?"

Jacob: "She did I guess being old has its advantages"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?" Pamela yelled thumping Jacob on the head

Jacob: "Ouch, sorry Pamela I thought you were asleep"

Pamela: "He, he never assume anything, so how did it go Damien? Did you find a good partner?"

Jacob: "Oh yea I almost forgot how did it go"

Damien: "It went great, but my new Pokémon got a little battered up from our battle"

Pamela: "No problem I've got a treatment machine out back, come on round and ill fix it right up"

Damien: "Great"

On the opposite side of the zone through the trees in the forest opposite the zone two shadows cloaked figures watch in silent. One looks to the other and nod as the disappear into the shadows

Pamela removes the poke ball from a machine and hands it to Damien

Pamela: "There we go all healed"

"Thanks" Damien smiles just looking at the poke ball

Jacob: "Well what are ya waiting for an invitation let's see what you caught"

"Alright, alright settle down I was just getting to that" Damien smiled and threw the poke ball into the air as it opened there was a bright flash of light and Riolu appeared

Jacob: "Whoa, Riolu, I've never seen one up close before there normally so fast you can't catch up with one little thrown catch one"

"Never mind that I've never seen one this colour before" Pamela said totally astounded

Riolu stood 2ft 4" with two perked ears bright brown eyes with a hint of crimson its arms lower body tail and main head was a metallic silver and its chest legs and distinctive mask was pitch black

Jacob: "Yea I've heard of gold Riolu but never a silver one"

Pamela: "They're normally blue…"

Wha, wha, wha, wha the siren wailed

Damien: "What's the siren for?"

Pamela: "It's the perimeter alarm someone is trying to break into to the capture zone"

At the main gate to the capture zone two cloaked people stood with a Haunter looking at the gate

Figure one: "Again Haunter shadow ball"

The Haunter threw a dark pulsing sphere at the main gate as it made impact the explosion caused a dust cloud to form and as it faded away it revealed the gate intact

Figure one: "Noting not ever a scratch"

Figure two: "We need to get the key"

"Hey what do you two think you're doing get away from there" Pamela yelled

Figure one: "Just go away this doesn't concern you"

Pamela: "Like hell it doesn't as zone guardian it's my ….."

Figure one: "Zone guardian the cloaked figure interrupted don't make me laugh this zones guardian is meant to battle with all Pokémon and you expect us to believe that's you old lady"

Pamela: "OLD LADY!"

Jacob: "Oh boy now they've done it"

Pamela: "I'll show you whose old go"

Pamela threw a poke ball high into the air and as it opened a bean shot out and a blob appeared and as the light faded a Ditto appeared

Damien: "Whoa Ditto that's rare"

Jacob: "Yep and Pamela's Ditto is one of a kind"

Figure one: "Ha, ha, ha you think you can beat us with that"

Figure two: "Just tell us how to get in and we may let you keep that purple blob"

Pamela: "Oh how cheeky, you won't get in cause the key is my stone weapon so just forget about it"

Figure one: "Oh really, then change of plans, hand over your stone weapon, or else"

Pamela: "In your dreams you punks"

Figure two: "Fine then go Kadabra"

The other punk threw a poke ball into the sky and a Kadabra appeared

Figure two: "New plan well just teleport in and you just watch"

Pamela: "Don't try it"

Figure one: "Oh really and why not"

Pamela: "You should have really done your home work before coming here the entire area of the zone and all around its outer perimeter is protected from teleporting by an underground magnetic plate, teleportation won't work"

Figure two: "Fine then old lady I guess we just have to take your weapon off you got get in"

Jacob: "There you go again"

"OLD LADY that's it go Pidgeots gust Ditto" Pamela called

Ditto immediately transformed into a pidgeot and used its powerful wings to create a gust so strong it ripped the cloaks right off the two punks revealing their identities.

They were two young women in their late teens one had long lightning yellow hair pinned off at both sides behind her ears she wore a black tube top with only one shoulder and a pair of loose black trousers with wide bottoms showing off her high heels.

The other had shoulder length brown hair tied in to a pony tail with strand of hair in a frame around her face. She wore a black polo shirt with the sleeves cut off and a black mini skirt also in heels.

Both of them wore the same emblem a blue crescent moon with a yellow pearl on the bottom point

"OUTLANDERS what are you doing here" barked Pamela now furious with rage

"We're here foe the Pokémon of this zone now give us the stone weapon our we will crush you" the blond ordered

"Why? So you'll just abuse them like you do your own Pokémon forget it blonde" Pamela growled

"As you wish Haunter shadow ball" the blond outlander ordered

Haunter launched a devastating shadow ball of pulsing energy at Ditto but using Pidgeots speed dodged it with ease

Pamela: "You'll have to be faster than that to beat us go Arcanines flamethrower

Ditto transformed again this time into a fiery Arcanine who let loose with a ferocious flamethrower

"Haunter protect go" the blond outlander called

Haunter created a barrier around them shielding them from the flames just in time

Damien: "Hey Jacob how can Pamela's Ditto transform like that I thought Ditto had to see the Pokémon it transforming into"

Jacob: "That's the case with most Ditto but Pamela and her Ditto are so strong they can transform at will that's why she beat me earlier and that's why she was chosen to guard this zone another prop that comes from being old I guess"

Pamela: "WHAT DID YOU SAY JACOB"

Jacob: "Ah nothing Pamela"

Blond outlander: "Go use shadow punch Haunter"

Pamela: "Dodge using extreme speed then counter with metagross meteor mash"

Ditto used Arcanines speed to dodge the ghostly attack and then in a back flip transformed into a Metagross and used the momentum to speed up a meteor mash attack hurling Haunter to the ground.

"Hey a little help here" the blond shouted

"No problem kadabra use shock wave" the brunet outlander ordered

Electrical shock waves caught Ditto off guard knocking it off Haunter

Jacob: "Hey no fair two on one, go Metagross"

Jacob called out his own Metagross to even the playing field

Jacob: "Go hammer arm"

Metagross hit kadabra with the mother of all hammer arms and sent it flying into its trainer.

Pamela: "You too Ditto use psychic"

Ditto shook off the static discharge from the shock wave and use psychic on Haunter to send it flying into its owner and send them bother flying into the other two

Blond outlander: "Hmmmm two on two I don't like those odds"

Brunet outlander: "Your right lets got kadabra get us out of here use teleport"

And just like that they were gone

Pamela: "Hmmmm good reddens"

Pamela: "Thanks for the assist Jacob"

Jacob: "Don't mention it Pamela who were those two"

Pamela: "Outlanders from across the northern mainland boarder the emblem they wore is their flags crest, they believe that Pokémon are not are equals and are slaves and should be treated as such"

Damien: "That's terrible"

"Yes it is now you tow should be getting home I must inform the temple elders of this news Ditto pidgeot now"

Ditto transformed into a magnificent pidgeot and Pamela climbed on "be safe"

Jacob:"You too Pamela"

And with that she took off

Jacob: "Come on we've got to get you home, your journey starts tomorrow"

"Yea I know" Damien said walking beside his big brother with a smile on his face but with so many questions still to answered

**What's the whole story about the outlanders?**

**What did they attack here?**

**Pokémon as slaves hats up with that?**

**Just why?**


	6. the story explained

Chapter 6 - the region of katora

Ok time for an indepts look at the region of katora

First thing you need to know katora is only one part of a huge region made up of five regions in total. There's Katora the region our hero is born in its at the south west of the region then there's Lunora to the north of Katora then there is Vothos to the east of Lunora then there's Quamore to the east of Vothos and the final region Omnus the biggest region its directly south of Vothos an Quamore and to the east of Katora.

Now Katora is separated by all the other regions by a mountain range across its north and eastern boarders and to the south and west is sea as far as the eye can see apart from a few stranded islands dotted here and there.

Crests

Lunora's crest is as you might expect a crescent moon with a yellow pearl on the bottom tip

Vothos's crest is a gold V with a small ruby in the curve of the V

Quamore's crest is a circle with a small square right in the centre and a nail drove with through he centre from side to side

Omnus's crest is a star six points with a small triangle emerald in the middle

Each region has different traditions and aspect but each resects the order of the evolution stones and its elders, but there are some that don't!

Damien and his brother return how to find their father waiting for them at the front gate

Dad: "Welcome home boys"

Jacob: "Hey dad, told ya id get him home in one piece

Dad: "Yea ya did, so how did it go Damien did you find a partner

Damien: "You bet, GO

Damien tossed the poke ball into the air and Riolu appeared

Dad: "Whoa a Riolu and a rare one at that great job son

Damien: "Thanks I can't wait to start my journey

Dad: "I'm sure you can't, hey Jacob I saw Pamela fly by a few hours ago into town she looked worried did something happen

Jacob: "Yea the south eastern capture zone was attacked

Dad: "WHAT! Who by?

Jacob: "Outlanders from another region

"What that's impossible no other person from another region has set foot in Katora for decades it's been that way sense the war. Tell me everything" he said leading them inside

Jacob: "There's not much to tell there were two of them and they wore a crest"

Dad: "What kind of a crest

Jacob: "A crescent moon with a pearl at the lower point

Dad: "That the Lunora crest, they're at it again

Jacob: "Who's at it again, dad what's going on who were they and why were they trying to steal Pokémon

"If you're right about the crest then they were Lunorans from past the northern mountain range. It was long ago….. It was a war to end all war Pokémon against Pokémon to the death there was so much bloodshed"

Jacob: "What was it about?"

Dad: "What is every war about, power the war started when someone stole a very sacred artefact the evolution stone from the crown of the temple in the Omnus region the champion of Omnus declared who ever does not return the stone would bring war to the regions and when it wasn't returned war was declared for five years the war raged taking so many lives and destroying so many others. Eventually the stone was found and the one responsible was imprisoned for the remained of his life"

Jacob: "And what does any of this have to do with the Lunora region?"

Dad: "Because it was their champion who stone the stone that started the war"

Jacob: "Surely you can't blame an entire region for the acts of one man"

Dad: "I don't but there are many that do and this attack makes me thing they may be trying something again"

Jacob: "But why attack our region"

Dad: "Well that's the thing our region was created after the war for the sole purpose to protect the evolution stone at the top of evolution temple in the central capture zone in the middle of the region"

Jacob: "But why here surely Omnus would be more secure"

Dad: "No because Katora had four major lines of defence

The mountain range it's practically a death zone no one can pass through it the elders saw to that

The evolution stone temples they use the power of the evolution stone to create a shield that the evolution stone cannot pass through

The central capture zone filled with hundreds of powerful Pokémon that anyone stupid enough to enter unknown to them would be cut done in minuets upon entering

And at last evolution temple it's a maze of passages with the stone right at the centre top and only one true path

All these protect the stone making Katora the safe for the most valuable artefact in Pokémon history"

Just then the door opens and their mother burst in

Mum: "Outlanders are attacking the temple"

All: "What!"

"That's it" they're dad says walking up the stairs to the bedroom only seconds later he come down carrying a case with three lock on it he sets it down on the kitchen table before un clicking the latches and opening the case as it opened a clear white light Shawn out of it

"It's been a long time old girl" he whispers silently

To be continued…..

**Why are the lunorans attacking the temple? **

**What's in the box that their dad brought down?**

**What are the lunorans planning? **

**And what's so special about the sacred evolution stone? **


	7. outlanders attack

Chapter 7

Stone weapons are made from evolution stones that have been super charged with power that can be fired in different types of attacks depending what the weapon is forged from and there are many types of weapons to choose from:

Axes

Cleavers

Swords

Maces

Daggers

Spears

Staffs

Blades

This list is endless, but those are just some examples of designs for different styles that a trainer can choose when he is to decide what weapon he wants to wield as his own.

Their dad looked into the box and smiled as he ran his fingers down the handle of his old stone weapon that he hadn't used in ages he gripped the handle with both hands remembering his travels as a young trainer as he raised it up and over his shoulder.

Jacob's eyes opened at the sight of it, it was the biggest moonstone sledge hammer he had ever seen

Let's go their dad yelled walking out the door hoping they weren't too late

Mean while at the stone temple

"Out of our way old timers"

The elders and Pamela were blocking the stair case up to the temples peak

"No we cannot allow you to enter"

"What business do you have here?"

"We do not wish this temple any harm"

"Then leave now"

"I'm afraid we cannot we have our orders"

"So be it if you will not leave on your own accord then we will have to drive you out. GO!"

With what the thunder stone elder threw a poke ball, calling out a powerful Electivire

"You too ditto"

Pamela's ditto jumped off her shoulder and transformed into an Electivire both Pokémon stood side by side tails sparking

"Very well if that's how it has to be go Absol"

The blond outlander threw a poke ball and as it opened the air grew cold as the disaster Pokémon took the field

"You too Sneasel"

The brunet outlander threw a poke ball that as it opened the air grew colder as the sharp claw Pokémon appeared on its knee with its arms at its side a glint Shawn off its claws and its eye as it rose matching its trainer in every aspect of the word evil.

"This will be over quickly go thunder punch Electivire"

The thunderbolt Pokémon lived up to its name as its fist charged with electrical power flew at lighting speeds at its opponent Sneasel, but time and time again Sneasel dodged the attack making it look easy

"Icy wind"

Then as Sneasel dodged another thunder punch it went from below and summoned an icy wind that froze Electivire to the spot in a block of ice arm out stretched unable to move

"What!?"

Pamela: "Go ditto break Electivire out with thunderbolt"

Ditto then in the form of Electivire launched a powerful thunderbolt that shattered the ice and recharged its team mate

"Thanks Pam"

"Just like old times" Pamela smiled

"Yea just like old times"

"Oh enough of this, razor wind Absol"

Absol dug its feet into the ground and summoned a powerful wind that cut like razor blades that caught both Electivre and sent them flying into the steps of the temple unable to battle.

Just then an Alakazam appeared behind them followed by its trainer

"I send you here on a simple errand and you damage the temple itself"

In shock, the outlander turned to him and kneeled

"Our apologies sir we didn't mean to"

This temple is important and must be kept intact we will need it when the time comes

The moon stone elder stepped forward

"Who are you and what is you purpose for being here"

"My purpose will reveal itself in time and as for my indent I would have thought that obvious"

"What do you mean, stop speaking in riddles"

"Hmm I grow tiered of this Alakazam hypnosis"

Alakazam let loose a powerful hypnotic wave that instantly put everyone to sleep.

"Come on" he said as he walked up the steps to the temple peak

"Yes sir"

A few minutes later Damien, Jacob and their dad arrived to find the elders and Pamela waking up

"What happened?"

Outlanders they put us to sleep using hypnosis so they could …

Just then there was a dark light from the top of the temple

"Awe what in the name of…" their dad said running up the steps closely followed b Damien and Jacob.

As they reached the top of the temple they saw something devastating. All the forging stones were shattered to rubble noting but fragments were left

"What have you done?" yelled their dad who was now furious with rage

"What needed to be done said the leader"

"How dare you what gives you the right to come here and reap such destruction"

"Because I can"

That was it that was the last straw at that moment something inside of him snapped all the rage he felt all the anger and hatred flowed out in his next words "HYPER BEAM" he yelled as he swung the moonstone sledge hammer and a colossal blast of energy shot out and as it did the temple shook

But the leader just raised his new stone weapon and deflected the blast

It was broad sword long and simple forged straight until the tip until the end that curve in a C to the left side forged out of dust stone which made it all the more deadly to a point.

"Not bad, now try this"

The leader pointed the dusk sword shadow ball a dark sphere shot at their dad and sent him flying out of the temple and rolling down the steps

"Dad!"

Jacob rushed at the leader water katana drawn and slashed out only to be blocked by the brunet and her new stone weapon a pair of water stone talons

"Not so fast your mine"

Jacobs' water katana was caught in her grip unable to move

"I'm coming bro" Damien rushed at them gripping his swords still sheathed but was blocked by the blond outlander and her fire scythe

"Nice try, flame wheel"

She spun the scythe and created wave upon wave of flames

Damien quickly dodged the flames before jumping into the air and pulling out his swords letting loose a static wave that put out the flames. With his swords at his side and static flying off them and on one knee he looked up at his opponent and smiled

"Jacob get down" he yelled flipping the sword in his hand

Jacob quickly kicked the brunet away and in doing so untangled their weapons as he dropped to the ground

"SHOCK WAVE" Damien yelled as he stabbed the ground of the temple letting loose a shock wave that caught both outlanders and sent them back a few steps

Jacob made his move he jumped to his feet and fired

"HYDRO CANNON"

A blast of pulsing water hit the brunet outlander and sent her on to her gut at the feet of the outlander leader

Damien rushed the blond outlander as he attacked again with a flame wheel as she did before but Damien jumped up and dodged it before bringing his swords down in a single slice "THUNDER BOLT" the attack sent the blond flying and landed her on top of the brunet at the feet of the leader.

He glanced at Damien but his eyes opened wide when he saw the blue thunder stone blades

"Were leaving Alakazam teleport" his eyes still fixed on the swords as the disappeared

After they were gone Jacob sheathed his katana "great job Damien quick thinking using shock wave"

Damien: "Yea I only wished we could have got here sooner look at this place, totally destroyed"

Their dad came through the door followed by the moonstone elder

"There was nothing anyone could have done"

The stones will be replaced

Jacob: "But how I though they were the only ones"

"No there are others"

"The stones here were one of many more are grown at the temples dotted around the region borders"

Damien: "Good at least they can be replaced but why would he destroy them in the first place what was he hoping to achieve"

Dad: "Who can understand the works of a mad man but the mad man?"

"He wants a war and if we're going to be ready we need forging stones to create stone weapons"

"True, the elders will travel to our temples and retrieve other stones to replace the ones destroyed"

Jacob: "Good luck to you master"

**Who was the leader? **

**What is the truth behind the blue thunder stone? **

**And why did the outlanders destroy the forging stones?**

**Message **

Ok guys I know you love my story so please post comment and reviews let me know

What you think,

What you love,

What you hate,

And even what you don't understand

Any comments and reviews at all would be good and when you're finished reading all I've posted and you want more post that and I'll get more up right away

Your author

Psychopath556


	8. the journey begins

Chapter 8 the journey begins

Ok now we all know that every trainer in every region needs a goal to strive for be it collect every badge, beat the champion or just be the best they can be

Come do it through Pokémon contests where they show off their Pokémon's moves in a way that makes them stand out from all the rest. These trainers are called Pokémon coordinators.

Others prefer the more straight forward approach of gym battles, go to the gym, beat the leader, get a badge, do this eight times, go to the Pokémon league, beat the elite four then beat the champion. Some more daring trainers do this in all five regions and become the Grand Regional Champion.

For coordinators they have to compete against other coordinators it's a lot more complicated

Enter the contest; pass the entrance stage, first round battles, semi final matches, and finals, win ribbon.

Do these five times, enter the championship double battle contest, same procedure only every one there is a pro coordinator and the matches are a lot harder and you use two Pokémon each round instead of one.

Winning five ribbons in each region and each championship allows entery to a regional championship where only the best can enter with a minimum of twenty five ribbons and five championships can enter and the winner gains the title grand champion coordinator

Both titles of grand regional champion and grand champion coordinator hold the same rights and privileges but are two completely different paths

"Have you got everything honey" Damien's mother asked as they walked out the front gate

Damien: "Yes mum"

"He's a big buy dear he knows how to take care of himself" his father assures her

"I know it's just it seems no time ago we were saying good bye to his brother" she said starting to cry and pulling Damien into a hug

"I'll be fine mum, hey speaking of which where is Jacob?" Damien asked

Dad: "He left earlier this morning before you got up he said he had business a few towns over and that he would see you on the road"

Mum: "I'm sure you two will meet up sooner or later dear"

"Well no use waiting around here the I'm sure I can make the first gym by night fall" he said taking off like a rocket down the road

"Be safe" his mother called waving him good bye

"Good luck son" his dad said into himself as his son disappeared over the hill

But Jacob was already well ahead of him two towns over Jacob was arriving in Ezek town looking for a very special trainer named Marcus who knew the location of two very special Pokémon that Jacob wanted in his team the next time he faced the champion

(Comment your guesses of which two he is after if you think you know)

While Damien had just passed through the village gate to the main road out of town

Damien: "Well this is it my journey starts here"

Damien flipped over his jacked pocket and grabbed Riolu's poke ball

Damien was wearing a jean material jacket with its sleeves rolled up revealing a pair of elbow pads he was wearing along with a pair of fingerless climbing gloves and green combat trousers with pockets all over. His duel duo swords, now in separate sheaths on his back with a handle at each shoulder under his black triangle back pack with the poke ball logo in red on the front.

As Riolu appeared from it poke ball Damien knelt down to eye height to the aura Pokémon

Damien: "Riolu I know we're going to become good partners and friends and with your help I'm going to become the grand regional champ and with my help you'll become a champion Pokémon"

Riolu nodded in response and looked forward and smiled

"Why don't we walk together for a while I could use the company sense we won't be meeting up with my brother for a while" Damien said walking off with Riolu right beside him

They walked for a good hour before a Pokémon centre came insight it wasn't hard to miss with the huge poke ball healing sign on the roof

Damien: "Hey lets rest hear a while we've bee walking a while and we could use it"

Riolu responded with a nod as they walked through the door into the Pokémon centre. Damien recognised the person at the counter, nurse joy

Damien: "Hello nurse joy it's me Damien"

"Oh hello please to meet you" the pink haired nurse smiled

Damien: "Wait we've met before back in my how town of Ashville when my dad's Scythers blade chipped you came by to patch it up I remember cause I had to pick up the slack for a month"

Nurse Joy: "Oh no you're talking about my cousin the Ashville nurse joy"

Damien: "What!? But you look exactly the same"

Nurse Joy: "Then this will come as a surprise to you nurse joy said looking up"

Damien followed her line of sight to a photo frame and his mouth dropped "what!" the photo inside was a family picture with over 90 nurse joys

Nurse Joy: "There is one of us in each Pokémon centre in each town and long route throughout the regions there too assist you're Pokémon should they need it"

"Whoa, this keeps getting wackier and wackier" Damien said to himself with a smile

Damien went over to the corner sitting area and sat down along with Riolu

"Right we've got to make a travel plan so we know where were heading too and where the gyms are and how long were got to train in-between battles" he said taking out the poke nav and digital map.

Right according to the poke nav the gyms are located in these eight towns

The gyms were highlited in gold on its screens Damien marked them with a circle on the map numbering them one- eight and dotted their own position as well along with every route pokemon center.

Ok the gyms are located in these 8 spots

Waylin

Newshore

Lindale

Iron acre

Fair pine

Ortown

Bycoast

Violet way

Closest one is in Waylin city two towns over fastest way there is to cut through Fray vale town we will leave after lunch come on let's get some grub Damien said putting the poke nav and map away

Walking into the cafeteria Damien's eyes lit up each table had one or two trainers at it with their Pokémon sitting beside them

Perfect Damien thought

Damien wasn't all that hunger for food more for battles, but his stomach said other wise

So Damien and Riolu took and seat and started digging into some rice ball sandwiches as they sat Damien's eyes darted from table to table sourcing the competition but they looked to be fresh out of the capture zone like him

Caterpies, Pidgys, Zigzagoons, Rattatas even the odd apom

But Damien was looking for a challenge something to see if they were going to have communication problems in battle most trainers did at the start but they always sorted it out but it looked like no one here could give him the challenge he was looking for.

After lunch Damien and Riolu went out to the battle area to see if there was any competition out there. They weren't disappointed .

In the battle area there was a battle just starting and the crows had gathered the seating around was packed and Damien could see why

Inside the arena was a major match on one side

A karate black belt with the mother of all Machop

And on the other a red headed trainer with a Gible

"Now this is what I'm taking about" Damien smiled as he and Riolu climbed to the top of the bleachers at the black belts side of the arena as the match began

Black belt: "Let's end this karate chop go"

The Machop flew in with a furious karate chop but Gible simple stepped to the side as the attack collided with the ground and disappeared

The red headed trainer simple smiled as he called out "sand tomb"

And with that the ground swallowed the Machops hand and feet and glued it to the spot

"Wow" Damien said now at the top of the bleachers watching the match unfold

"Hey what the" the black belt said confused

"Dragon rage"

Gible opened its mouth and shot an incinerating purple fire blast at the Machop sending it flying back to its part of the arena but it wasn't over yet as Machop rose to its feet and now it was pissed.

"It will take more than that to beat us" the black belt yelled just as hot headed as the Machop

"Then come get some more" smiled the red headed trainer

Black belt: "Brick break lets go"

Machop came flying with a flurry of swings but Gible dodged every last one of them

"Sandstorm go"

After another swing Gible started spinning and instantly whipped up a huge sand storm that knocked Machop back a few steps again and again

Bulk up called the black belt

Machops eyes started to glow red and its muscles tightened as it pushed its way through the waves and with one hand grabbed Gible and stopped the sand storm like that

"What the" said the red headed trainer slightly stunned with this new turn of events

Black belt: "Now use vital throw"

And at that second Machop threw Gible straight up into the sky so fast and high it was like a rocket and just as fast as it started Gible started to fall like a shooting star

Damien looked at the red headed trainers face it was now perfectly calm his partner was falling like a rock and he was calm like nothing had happened that shocked Damien most of all. When gible landed this match was over.

And Damien was right when Gible landed this match was over but now as Damien expected

"FALLING TAKEDOWN" yelled the read headed trainer

And Gible understood perfectly as it started spinning on incline faster and faster as it came in increasing its power tenfold each spin

"Oh no get out of there Machop"

But it was too late Gible has locked on target as Machop started running and Gible was coming in fast

CRASH, Gible landed right on target as the bust settled Gible was standing on Machops back and Machop face planted into the round with skid marks at it feet from where it was where Gible made contact Gible had dragged him twenty five feet across the arena floor.

Damien: "wow now that's the challenge I'm looking for"

"Is there no one else" the trainer called into the crowed "can no one beat me or at least give me a challenge" as the black belt carried his Machop out of the arena.

"How about it" Damien said to Riolu "you up for it"

Riolu nodded and clenched its palms into fists

Damien: "Then let's go"

Damien and Riolu both jumped and landed side by side in the arena

Damien: "How about us"

The trainer looked over and smiled "you got it but first introductions are in order I'm Bryan Masters my partner Gible you've seen already"

Gible let loose an evil grin "Gible"

Damien: "I'm Damien Tamer and my partner is Riolu"

Bryan: "Tamer any relation to Jacob Tamer"

Damien: "My older brother, you know him?"

Bryan: "He passed through here early this morning on route to Ezek town I think he said after out match"

(Ezek town thanks ill have to catch up with him later)

Damien: "So you make the mistake of challenging him and how did that turn out"

Bryan: "How do you think it went his Gallade kicked our butts before we could land one attack he was good"

Damien: "So am I"

Bryan: "Well let's just see then shall we"

Damien: "bring it"

**Author's notes:**

**This is going to be the start of something big a rivalry throughout the story and lots of other info so make use you knows this chapter well and if you see anything you don't understand comment you question and ill answer it ASAP **

**Sorry it took so long life has been hectic and my way of writing chapter is a bit slow but worth the wait**

**Here is a taste of some ideas of what's in the next few chapters **

**Chapter 9 a rivalry begins**

**Chapter 10 new friends' old faces **

**Chapter 11 angering father nature **

**I'm yet to write these but I have the main story line down so give me a few days and ill have them up ASAP**

**Ps keep posting your reviews and comments let me know what you like, love or hate **

**Any questions that's the place to go **

**Even send me a pm (private message) and ill reply when I get on I'm normally on once or twice a day **

**I love seeing comment and reviews even bad ones, it lets me know people are still reading so keep them coming **

**Your author **

**Psychopath556**


	9. gible vs riolu

Chapter 9

**Ok guys if you have read the previous chapters in this story so far you will see that I like to add a beginning part to each chapter with information to do with the game and anime of Pokémon. These parts are for new bee trainers who are getting into Pokémon so they can learn as they read.**

**The first few chapters have gone great, but I'm starting to run low on ideas for their topics I've got enough to do a few more chapters, but that's about it. If you have any ideas or things you want me to go over please comment then under this chapter or pm me (private message) and ill put them up ASAP **

**Thanks**

**Psychopath556**

Now back to the story…

The battle begins

Bryan: "go Gible"

Damien: "go Riolu"

As the Pokémon take their position on the field a crowd of young trainers start to gather around cheering

Damien: (wow our first battle and we've got a huge crowd watching this is great)

Bryan: (this is going to be simple) "go sand storm"

Gible jumped into the air and started spinning faster and faster whipping wave after wave of sand at Riolu hitting its mark again and again, while at the same time making it difficult for both Damien and Riolu to see.

Damien: "hang in their Riolu" (I've got to get Riolu out of there or this match will be over before it barely begins)

Damien looked all over looking for a place in the arena that Riolu could go to get away from the sand storm but there wasn't one. Then he looked up… the sky.

Damien: "that's it Riolu use quick attack straight up"

Riolu shot straight up and into clear air the sand storm was hitting three meters up and every square foot of the arena (that Gible was strong no doubt about it) but now Riolu had a straight line of sight to Gible

Damien: "alright get in their Riolu quick attack"

And Riolu shot at Gible with a lightning fast quick attack, but Gible was ready.

Bryan: "now use sand tomb"

Gible instantly stopped spinning and dodged the quick attack and landed Riolu in a sand trap. Riolu was now up to its waste in sand and sinking fast.

Damien: "Oh no Riolu get out of there"

But as soon as the sand storm faded the sand tomb hardened encasing Riolu's bottom half below ground.

Bryan: "This is all over go dragon rage!"

Gible started to charge up its dragon type attack to end their match

Damien: "Riolu move"

But Riolu couldn't the ground was rock solid and he was stuck there and Gible fired….

Damien: "RIOLU!"

The moment before impact Riolu held up its palm to stop the attack but as it did a sphere formed at the end and collided with the dragon rage on impact. The sheer force of the explosion broke Riolu free, and sent them both flying in separate directions. As the smoke cleared Riolu and Gible were face down on the ground

Damien: (ah was that aura sphere?)

Bryan: (this one is tougher than I thought we'd better end this, and soon before it pulls off another one of those)

Bothe Pokémon rose to their feet looking like hell warmed up but they weren't the types to give up easily both were as hard headed as the other.

Bryan: "alright then use, take down"

Gible charged at Riolu who was barely able to keep on its feet before Gible came in range

Damien: "counter it Riolu"

And as Gible made contact with Riolu, Riolu front flipped over Gible and pushed down on Gible causing Gible to go face first into the dirt but time and time again Gible came back for more and each time ended up in the dirt.

Bryan: "enough end this dragon rage"

Damien: "dodge using quick attack into the air then attack with aura sphere"

As Gible fired the dragon rage Riolu took off into the air as Gible fired again but Riolu span around it charging and aura sphere at the same time and fired. The aura sphere hit its mark with the force of a grenade on impact sending Gible flying across the arena and the explosion whipped up a dust cloud covering the area where the two Pokémon had landed in and as the cloud settled Riolu landed on one knee and palm with Gible K.O'd a few feet behind.

Bryan: "awe Gible"

Bryan ran over and picked up Gible who was still in shock from the attack.

"Great work Riolu that was a perfect first match" Damien said leaning down to the silver aura Pokémon "with your power and my strategies were going to become the best"

"Well looks like you were telling the truth about being good, can't wait till we meet in battle again" Bryan said walking over with Gible under arm.

Damien: "maybe we will see each other on the road"

Bryan: "count on it we'll be wanting a rematch"

Damien: "If we meet up after today you'll have one"

Bryan: "I'll keep my eyes open for ya where you heading"

Damien: "The first gym in Waylin city"

Bryan: "Well we'll look out for ya I'm heading off the fire stone temple I need to pick up my stone weapon from the repair's master there"

Damien: "Wow, what happened"

"Training session got a bit rough and my stone got cracked no biggy, any way take care cause next time we see you , you won't win so easily" Bryan said walking inside.

Damien: "till then, you ready to go Riolu we've got a lot of ground to cover before we reach the first gym"

Riolu: "Ri Ri"

Damien: "Good lets go"

**Ok I know it's a bit short but this chapter was all about the first battle between Riolu and Gible and I think I did it good justice in it.**

**And yes I know Riolu doesn't learn aura sphere until it evolves into Lucario and gets to lv51 but that's the move Riolu/Lucario I well known for so I couldn't have an aura Pokémon in story without an aura attack.**

**Please comment what you think about the story **


	10. new friends old faces

Chapter 10 - New friends old faces

When the world of Pokémon first started, people would use apricons with the gadget inside its hollowed out shell to catch Pokémon with. And Pokémon weren't called Pokémon they were called magical creatures and it was only with the invention of the POKE ball that the name POKEMON came about.

And at first there were only a few kinds of poke balls but that has changed drastically. The three main kinds were

Poke ball

Great ball

Ultra ball

Now ordinary poke balls have a poor catch rate so best to keep them for weaker stage one Pokémon lv1-10

Great balls have a slightly higher catch rate so their best for stage two Pokémon in their second stage of evolution lv11-30

Now ultra balls have a very high catch rate so they're the first choice for any trainer who is going out hunting final stage Pokémon or legendary as they tend to be the best for any Pokémon lv30+ in my opinion

And then we come to the top brass poke ball the master ball which has a 100% catch rate with any Pokémon any time and any place and any level.

Now if you're new to Pokémon you're probably asking why not use master balls all the time. Well the reason is simple; they're extremely hard to get a hold of in any game. The first time you get one it's normally a piece of cake but after that it's near enough impossible. Winning one is like trying to win the lottery you just have to have luck or cheat your a$$ off to get them and that's why most people sae them for special occasions like legendary's or a really rare Pokémon so the battle doesn't last for hours on end .

Ok this has gone on long enough back to the story….

As Damien came over the hill alongside his partner Riolu they set their sights on Fray vale town it was a small little country town much like Ashville except it didn't have a huge stone temple smack in the centre of town.

As they walked through the main gates into town the first thing that caught damiens eye was the Pokémon school it was the biggest building around.

Damien: "Hey Riolu u wanta take a look"

Riolu: "RI RI"

Damien: "Alright then let's go"

As Damien and Riolu entered the school grounds they could hear a sound but it was getting louder and louder

Damien: "What is that noise?"

Riolu paused for a minute and looked up

"RI RI" Riolu yelled pointing up

Damien looked up and he shouted "holy cra…" but he was cut off by one of the students landing on top of him.

"Ah that hurt but that's for breaking my fall" the guy said smiling

Damien: "Hey what's the big idea landing on me and why were you falling to begin with"

Tyler: "Oh sorry I'm Tyler I'm one of the students here and the reason I was falling was that a zap cannon can sure send you flying"

"What?!" Damien said now more confused than ever

Tyler: "Come with me and I'll show you"

Damien and Riolu followed Tyler into an open roofed part of the school gym, where there were dozens of other students pared up practicing with stone weapons. Now everything made sense Tyler had been sent flying by an attack from his opponent that was clearly out of his league.

As they continued walking they came to a red headed girl in the centre of the gym why was tapping her feet impatiently "Come on Tyler I don't have all day"

Tyler: "Hey watch you move next time that zap cannon could have killed me"

Girl: "Well if you don't have the guts don't be a trainer ….. Oh who's your friend?"

Tyler: "The guy I landed on after being sent into the atmosphere by your attack"

Girl: "Whoops sorry about that"

Damien: "Its ok I was just looking to see what you're taught here, I'm Damien Tamer by the way"

Christina: "Well Damien I'm Christina Masters and here we teach advanced weapons tactics"

Tyler: "Christina is actually a graduate from here but she stays here as a teacher to help others though she can be a little rough"

Damien: "Masters… Any relation to Bryan masters?"

Christina: "My big hot head of a brother, you know him?"

Damien: "Yea I meet him yester day his Gible put up one hell of match against my Riolu here"

Christina: "Yea that sounds like my brother, he may be older but he has a lot less experience when it comes to Pokémon"

Damien: "How come? If he's older wouldn't that mean he started before you?"

Christina: "It would except he has been overseas studying for three years so he as only now started his Pokémon journey"

Damien: "Never too late to start, after all I just did"

Christina: "That's great, would you like a quick match maybe I can teach you a few things"

"Sure I could use the practice" Damien said walking into the practice mat

Christina grabbed the handle at her side with a short chain and held it out with a small thunder stone at the end

"Ah this won't be much of a match if that's what you using" Damien chuckled

Christina smiled as she thrust the handle forward and the chain extended into a 3 meter long chain whip

Christina: "Your right it won't be much of a match"

"Oh don't count on it" Damien said gripping both of his sword handles

He then pulled then out of their sheaths to reveal the blue thunder blades, holding them by his sides stray forks of lighting shot off hitting the ground indicating it had a lot of power stored up.

Christina's eyes widened when she saw the blue thunder blades

Christina: "Wow rare stone weapon that should make things interesting but I'm still going to win"

Damien: "We'll see"

Christina: "SHOCK WAVE"

Christina cracked her whip off the ground letting loose a powerful shock wave that Damien had seen and used in the past.

"That all" Damien said raising his sword in an X blocking the shock wave

Damien: "My turn"

Damien thrust both blades forward "THUNDERBOLT" launching a powerful double thunderbolt attack that shot at Christina, who merely cracked her whip catching both attacks with its thunderstone tip

Christina: "Right back at ya"

Christina then brought the whip up over head and thrust forward sending a powerful thunderbolt towards Damien.

Damien then raised one sword catching the attack and doing a complete 360 turn launched it from the other blade with double the power "DISCHARGE"

Forks of lighting hit every where as the power was released Christina didn't have time to think, she just reacted and dodged every attack going on pure instinct but she couldn't keep up as one stray bolt hit her ankle and she fell to the ground in pain.

Damien: "Do you submit"

Christina: "Not a chance"

Christina jumped to her feet and thrush the whip at Damien who raised his sword in defence but the chain wrapped around them

"Got ya" Christina smirked as she pulled her whip pulling Damien to the ground

Damien landed with a thud but he wasn't give much time to react before Christina brought the whip down to the ground launching a thunderbolt attack

Damien managed to dodge it but after it landed another one came. it was a rapid fire thunderbolt attack again and again they cam each one no sooner than the last, but eventually Damien got to his feet and blocked the last thunderbolt with his swords in an X position.

Christina: "Not so fun when you're on the receiving end is it"

Damien: "Are you kidding I'm just getting warmed up"

Christina: "Laugh now cause I'm about to end this"

Damien: "Bring it"

Christina thrust her whip at Damien who realised what she was trying to do, but he was ready as her whip came closer he raised his sword and caught her whip

Christina: "Got ya again"

Damien: "No this time I've got you"

Christina: "Hum"

Damien pulled his sword past his side, pulling Christina into the air, but he had done it hard enough to bring her to him. He then brought his elbow back and caught her in mid air and swung her around and landed her on her back. As she tried to get up Damien brought both his sword into and X at the sides of her neck

Damien: "I win"

As Damien pulled his sword out of the ground and rose to his feet, Christina just lay there in shock

Christina: (What just happened here? Did I just loose to a new bee trainer?)

Ok guys change of plan where will be two more chapter before the first gym but the next chapter should explain all

Chapter 10 new friends' old faces

Chapter 11 new company

Chapter 12 the first catch

Chapter 13 angering father nature

Thanks for being patient and please comment what you thing

Psychopath556


	11. Chapter 11-new company

Chapter 11 new company

Back to the poke balls

Now in previous chapters I mentioned the most well known poke balls now ill list some of the others and how and when to use them

Premier Ball

This ball came in to circulation in the third generation games and you get one free when you buy ten or more poke balls. Although this ball has no bonus what so ever some trainers use it because of the way it looks. The ball itself is pure white with red highlights which is its only redeeming quality to make up for its poor catch rate.

Timer ball

This ball also came it to circulation around the third generation games this ball can be purchased in the bulk but cost $1000 per ball so their rather costly but its bonus rate makes up for the cost its catch rate increases each turn the battle continues which makes them perfect for long drawn out battles against legendary Pokémon or Pokémon with very small catch rate.

Net ball

Another third generation poke ball this ball has an increased catch rate when it comes to water and bug Pokémon so that make it great if you're going fishing or in a bug infested area and again this ball as a $1000 price tag.

Dive ball

Third generation poke ball with a $1000 price tag and as the name indicates it works best on water Pokémon out at sea and underwater

Ok I've talked enough about poke balls for this chapter so let's get back to the main story.

As Damien sheathed his blades Christina just lay on the ground in shock, she had just been beaten, a new bee trainer no more than a week into his travels had beaten her, she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

Christina finally got to her feet as she let her whip retract into the handle still trying to figure out how she had lost to a new bee and she wasn't the only one every other student who saw her defeat couldn't figure it out ether.

Christina turned to Damien and bowed in respect "well done, I don't know how you did it but you beat me"

Damien: "guess I just got lucky"

Christina: "don't sell yourself short, you've got skill but it only takes one wrong move and its all over"

Damien: "thanks for the advice"

Christina: "hey would you mind if I …."

Christina was cut off by an explosion shattering the back wall of the gym to peaces

Christina: "What in the world"

The back wall of the gym had been completely blown to pieces and as the dust cleared two figures stood in the gap.

Christina: "What who's there"

?: "Hm so this is the Pokémon School rather pathetic"

?: "I was hoping for somewhat more of a challenge"

Christina: "Who are you?"

Damien: "Their outlanders from the northern boarder"

Tyler: "What"

Damien: "They attacked my home too and they attempted to steal Pokémon from the north east capture zone"

Christina: "That's just wrong"

?: "Ah so it's you, the little punk that attempted to stop us back at the temple"

Damien: "So what is it you want here?"

?: "Isn't it obvious were here for the stone weapons stored in this building"

Tyler: "Well good luck with that everyone here knows how to use their weapon well so that isn't going to happen"

?: "We'll just see about that"

"FLAME WHEEL" the blond outlander spun her scythe and launched a devastating wave of flame at everyone

Damien: "No!"

Damien pushed forward pulling out one of his blades and stabbing it into the ground

"THUNDER WAVE"

A pulse of electricity shot through the ground and broke up the flames before they reached the students

"You want a fight" Damien yelled pulling out his other blade and holding then in a violin position one resting against his neck and the other on top ready to strike.

Damien: "Try me on for size"

?: "If you insist ICE BALL"

The brunet outlander parted her talons as an ice ball formed between then she threw it like a pro baseball pitcher.

But just before it hit Damien it shattered

Christina: "Just because you have two swords doesn't mean you can take on two people, you aren't that good"

Christina had threw her whip into the attack and shattered it before it could do any damage

?: "This is going to be a piece of cake FLAMETHROWER"

The blond slashed the scythe sending a stream of flame towards Damien

THUNDERWAVE Damien yelled clashing his swords together letting loose a burst of electricity parting the flame "and THUNDERBOLT" Damien burst through the embers and let loose a thunderbolt in retaliation

SURF the brunet brought her claws up in a slash raising a wall of water blocking the thunderbolt and headed right for Damien

"I'm still here ya know" Christina called as she threw her whip into the air ZAP CANNON

An electrical sphear formed at the tip of the whip and as she brought it down on the waves head it shattered it.

Damien: "Thanks"

Christina: "No problem"

?: "Don't get over confident missy"

The blond brought he fire scythe down in one fell swoop "OVERHEAT" and at that a wall of flames flew at the two trainers but just before I hit

"BLIZZARD"

A wall of ice rose up and blocked the flames and collapsed on them cancelling them out

?: "What who did that?"

Between the two trainers, stood Tyler with his stone weapon. A water staff and it looked powerful. It was made of wood and rose to a tip but before the top there was a hole where a water stone rested the source of his weapons power.

Tyler: "Let put these two in their place"

Christina: "Well you took your time Tyler"

Tyler: "Hey I had to climb a tree to get my weapon after your attack landed it there"

Christina: "It doesn't matter let's end this before anyone else gets hurt"

?: "Don't be so sure missy we can still beat you two on three because we always succeed ICE BALL"

The brunet launched a more powerful ice ball at Christina who smashed it with the tip of her whip

Christina: "Not today you don't"

Damien retook his stance one sword on his shoulder the other on top of it as he took aim

Christina fired a thunderbolt just of target causing the brunet to move closer to the blond

As Tyler fired an ice beam pushing the bond to move over to the brunet

The two now had very little room to manager an attack little though counter attack all they could do was dodge until they were practically back to back and then they couldn't even do that

Then Damien fired…

Gripping both his swords tight he swung his left arm round followed by his right in a two second gap as he called his attack

**THUNDER**

Both sword lit up and fired a huge blast of electrical power that surged through the air hitting both the outlanders and sent them flying out the gap they came through.

Damien, Tyler and Christina followed in pursuit

Outside, the two outlander got to their feet outraged with what had just happened and it showed.

Damien: "You want more"

The blond went for an attack but the brunet placed her hand on her shoulder to stop her "don't were outnumbered and out powered the smart thing to do it to retreat"

"And let them win"

"Don't forget this was just one of our options"

"Alright" the blond agreed finally calming down then looked at Damien "don't think this is over we'll see you again count on it"

The brunet called out her Kadabra and just lake that they were gone

Christina: "Well that was a rush"

Damien: "Yea but they'll be back"

Christina: "This school can look after its students and its students can look after it"

Damien: "It certainly seems that way"

Christina: "Now as I was saying before the blast would you mind if I tagged along with you on your journey"

"Hm" Damien raised an eye brow shocked at the question "you sure"

Christina: "Yea this town has given me all the challenges it can and I want to get out and see the world"

Damien: "Alright then the more the merrier I'll be out front when you're ready"

Christina: "K sees you in a few min Christina smiled running out back"

A few minutes later out at the front steps of the schools entrance

Damien paced back and forth waiting on Christina to come out

Riolu sitting on the steps ready to fall asleep

Damien: "Good god who takes this long to get changed"

Riolus' ears pricked up as it looked back as Christina came out

Christina: "Well excuse me if it takes a few minutes to look this good"

And boy was she wore a pair of knee length jean shorts and a brown leather with an old fashion buckle hanging to one side coupled with a blue t-shirt, with a red and black poke ball symbol, which stopped just before the shorts along with a black leather jacket of the same length combined with her long orange hair, made her look absolutely stunning.

"Took your time you ready to ….." Damien started but stopped as soon as he saw her

Christina: "And I'll take your silence that it was time well spent"

Damien just stood there in silence with his eyes open

Well then come on we got to pick up something before we set of

"Ahhhhh…" Damien said finally snapping out of it "and what's that"

"My Pokémon of course I'm at school most days so I leave it in this little day care place outside of town during school and then battle tournaments after"

Damien: "Ah so you're an abed battler and weapons expert"

"Yep I'm a girl of many talents so come on" and she took off run

"Hey wait up, come on Riolu" Damien called as he chased after her

Riolu jumped up and took off after them

Half a mile down the road and outside of town Christina came to a stop outside of this farm house as she turned around to see riolu trailing Damien on his back

Christina: "Man you can't even run half a mile and you call yourself a trainer were going to have to get you into shape"

Damien got to his knees trying to catch his breath "no….. I can … run….. A half mile easy….." he took in one big breath "but not like a champion sprinter"he yelled still trying to get his breath back

"Well were here now so perk up we can hit the road right after this" she said walking inside

"Man this one's going to be trouble" Damien said looking down at riolu and rubbed his neck then walked after Christina

Riolu shook its head "ri ri" (you said it) and walked inside

"Well hello there Christina" said the little old lady behind the counter

"Hello Mrs. Turner im here to pick up my Pokémon"

"Sure no problem sweetie ill just give Matt a holler"

Click "Hey Matt sweet heart, Christina is here for her Pokémon, bring him on in here, over"

The radio crackled for a few second then a young voice sounded off it

"Sure I'm on my way back now see ya in a sec grand ma, over"

A few moments later the door opened and a young boy walked in he couldn't have been much older than seven holding a poke ball in its travel form

"Hey Christina you're here earlier than usual" mat smiled

Yea well I'm heading off on a long trip so I won't be here for a while

Mrs. Turner: "Really and what brought this on"

Christina: "I got my butt handed to me by a new bee"

"Hey" Damien tried to but in

Christina: "And I realised that I was getting rusty and a trip should fix that"

"Well your Pokémon's all ready to go" Matt smiled holing the poke ball up to her

"Thanks" she smiled taking the ball off him and pressing the button to expand the ball

"Come on out E…" and the ball opened and the light faded and took shape

It was short and round and oddly shaped and bright yellow

It was an Elekid

"Hey E" Christina smiled down

The Elekid sparked when it saw her so happy that its partner was here

Damien "So this is your partner an Elekid, well that a match if I ever saw one"

Elekid glared at Damien and let loose a thunderbolt catching Damien off guard and really shocked him

"Well that's what you get for slagging him" Christina laughed

Matt: "Yea kid that Elekid of hers has one messed up personality mat smirked the only one he never shocks is Christina" only to be caught seconds later by a thunder shock from Elekid

"Yea that Elekid is fighting fit with a temper to match he'll do ya fine"

Christina: "Well then we'd better be going thanks you guys"

Mrs. T: "Now hold on a second we can't just let you leave like that one sec and I'll get you some things"

She disappeared on down the stairs and came back up holding a black kit back filled to bursting with supplies

Mrs. T: "Here ya go everything you'll need for a long journey now you take care now you hear"

Christina: "Thanks Mrs. T I'll pay you back, when I get back"

Mrs. T: "Think nothing of it dear now get going you've got a long trip ahead of you I'm sure"

"Thanks again bye and take care" she said walking out the door with Damien, Riolu and Elekid

Mrs. Turner came to the door "Good bye dear and good luck"

Damien: "Well they seemed nice"

Christina: "Yea I'm going to miss them"

Damien: "Yea"

"Well, come on she was right we have a long way ahead of us so we'd better get a move on" she said taking off like a bullet with Elekid right behind her

Damien: "Oh not this again come on riolu, we'd better keep up but don't drag me this time"

Riolu just smirked sprinting off ahead

Damien: "Hey not you too… WAIT UP!"

Author's notes

Sorry I haven't put any new chapters up in a while life has been hectic and I haven't been working on this as much as I should have but I'll try to post once every few weeks

Your author

Psychopath556


	12. Chapter 12-the first catch

Chapter 12- the first catch

Ok short lesson on poke balls and then back to the story

Nest balls

This type of ball works best on low level Pokémon to your own so best to stock up if you're going after first stage Pokémon o a low level Pokémon like Shaymin.

Repeat balls

These balls work best on Pokémon with the same name e.g. Unown or Pokémon of the same type but different nature or gender

Luxury balls

This ball has now advantage what so ever but it makes the captured Pokémon instantly friendly

Dusk balls

This ball comes into play best in dark caves or at night

Heal balls

This ball I extremely handy as any Pokémon caught with it is instantly healed but the down side it its pink and has a heart on it

Quick balls

These are my personal choice as the sooner in a match their used the better the catch rate is perfect for catching a Pokémon straight off.

Cherish balls

This ball that I'm aware of is, a special event ball that has no bonus what so ever but it does look cool.

Ok that's enough about poke balls now let's get back to the story

On the road to the first gym Damien and Christina have stopped for some brief weapons training. So we start of on the road on one side Damien with his swords drawn in an attack pose with Christina whip fully extended.

Christina: "Aright Damien hit me with your best shot"

Damien: "You asked for it"

Damien jumped up and brought his sword down on landing "THUNDERBOLT" two powerful bolts shot out of his swords and went straight for Christina who just smirked

She then twirled her whip and caught both attacks. Whip sparking with the excess power she threw it up into the air and called her attack

Christina: "ZAP CNNON"

Three extremely powerful electrical spheres shot out of her whip which caught Damien off guard who could only dodge the trio attack.

Damien: "Wow where did all that power come from"

Christina: "Your attacks of course, it turned the power from your attacks and turns it into its own then turns it right back on you"

(Weaponology 101: weapons of the same type can absorb excess energy from the other or turn blocked attacks into their own)

Damien: "Well I didn't know that"

Christina: "And that just shows your inexperience"

Damien: "What was that?"

Christina: "I'm just saying you've been on the road two days now and your weapon ability is armature at best and you only have one Pokémon"

Damien: "Well we've been training hard"

Christina: "That's good for your weapon ability but when it comes to Pokémon numbers play a big part"

Damien: "Fine then, where's the nearest capture zone then I'll show you"

Christina: "You really don't know anything capture zones are for new trainers who haven't got any Pokémon trainers that do have to go out into the wild and catch them like you would even know"

Damien: "Alright then come on"

Damien took off like a shot

Damien: (I'll show her ill catch a Pokémon, no problem)

Christina: "Hey wait up"

Damien took off down the road with Christina hot on his tail. Taking off through some trees he came to a large grassy area

Damien: "Perfect….come on out Riolu"

Damien's poke ball opened and Riolu materialised on it knee looking forward waiting for the go

"Alright" Damien said drawing one of his blades "come on let's go find some team mates" the two rushed into the tall grass expecting to run into a Pokémon straight away but…..

As they walked through the grass silently looking for any signs of Pokémon activity but there were none not one sign

Damien: "Where could they all be?"

As they continued to walk through the grass a pair of eyes watched them as the when analyzing them for the perfect moment to strike

Christina finally caught up with them "you're such a little kid you know that"

Damien: "That's strange Pokémon normally hide in grassy areas like his don't they"

Christina: "Hum yea your right strange there isn't one in sight"

Riolu's ears perked up

Damien: "What is it Riolu"

No sooner had he finished the sentence Riolu jumped up and pushed him out of the way of an Airel attack

Damien: "Thanks for that Riolu"

"Ri ri" Riolu swung around as the attacker landed back in the tree as a black blur

Damien: "Wow, now that was fast, what is it"

Damien squinted through the shadows of the trees to see what it was, it has a yellow beak and feet but that was all that he could see apart from its red eyes the rest of tit was black. As he stared closer at its sharp beak it opened and a dark sphere shot out

"Wow look out" Christina yelled pulling Damien out of the way

Damien: That was a shadow ball

Christina: "Whatever it is, it's strong, fast and a good shot"

Damien: "That settles it, it's mine"

THUNDERBOLT Damien swung his sword firing a bolt at the dark Pokémon which took off before it hit

Damien: "Grrr… come on and show yourself"

A glint showed from the other tree and the Pokémon stepped out

It was small and scruffy, with a sharp yellow beak and feet with midnight black feathers its eyes glinted red as it cackled

It was a Murkrow

Christina: "A Murkrow, what's it doing out at this time of day?"

Damien: "I don't know, but I'm going t catch it"

"THUNDERBOLT"

Damien fired another bolt but Murkrow just took off dodging the attack, soaring into the sky then circling Damien just cackling

Christina: "Missed it"

"THUNDERBOLT"

Damien fired again sending another bolt at Murkrow who just turned to dodge the attack

Christina: "Missed it again"

Damien: "Would you stop that?"

Christina: "I'm just saying if you practiced more you'd be a better shot"

Murkrow came down fast wings glowing

Christina: "That's steel wing look out"

Damien raised his sword just in time and recoiled Murkrow into the air, flying higher and higher Murkrow suddenly stopped and then started free falling picking up trice its speed

Christina: "It's going to bomb us run"

Damien Riolu and Christina started to run as Murkrow levelled off still flying like a bullet and then it started firing shadow balls in a bombing run. On the last shadow ball Riolu jumped back firing an aura sphere in a head on collision causing a smoke cloud to form.

As the smoke cleared Murkrows and Riolus' eyes met

(BATTLE TIME)

Damien: "Perfect go quick attack Riolu"

Riolu shot up and connected with a quick attack left foot to Murkrows crown sending it hurdling to the ground but it pulled up just before impact, coming back up and delivering a bombardment of steel wings then using night shade sent Riolu hurdling earthbound.

Riolu landed with a thud

Murkrow soared high into the sky and came down like a rock going to do another bombing run

Riolu get up aura sphere lets go

Riolu knelt to its feet then created an aura sphere in its palms then fired at Murkrow who swerved round it and fired a blade of air in its place catching Riolu full on.

Christina: "That was air cutter, now that was one strong Murkrow"

Murkrow flew off over the tree line cackling as it went

Damien was at Riolus' side, who was out cold for the attack

Damien picked up Riolu and called to Christina "we need to get to a Pokémon centre right away

Christina pulled out her poke nav

Christina: "There's one just over that hill she called back pointing over the tree line"

Damien started sprinting with Riolu in his arms (hang in their Riolu well get you to the Pokémon centre and then everything will be alright)

"Nurse joy" Damien called bursting through the doors Riolu in his arms

Nurse joy: "What happened?"

Damien: "Multiple steel wings and then an air cutter"

Nurse joy: "Oh my Chancey take Riolu to a recovery bed"

Chansey came around the corner with a stretcher taking Riolu off Damien and rushing through a set of doors out of sight

"Riolu" Damien said softly clenching his fists

Later that night

Christina: "You shouldn't blame yourself; Damien Riolu will be alright you'll see"

Damien: "I didn't think a wild Pokémon could be that strong"

Christina: "They normally aren't but something was different about that Murkrow"

Nurse joy: "Did you say Murkrow"

Damien: "Nurse joy do you know something about that Murkrow"

Nurse joy: "Yes I'm afraid I do….."

"You see last year about this time a group of new trainers came through this centre battling everyone and everything they could find even each other they stayed here about a week and by mid week all of their Pokémon had evolved from all the battling, all but one the smallest of the group had a Murkrow who was extremely fast and strong but when the others evolved and it didn't it was too much for the Murkrow to handle so it lost again and again and again until its trainer gave up and released Murkrow in a area not far from here and went home."

Damien: "But then why not just evolve Murkrow by lots of training he didn't have to abandon it"

Christina: "You really don't know anything, Murkrow is one of the few Pokémon that evolve by Dusk Stone so unless he had one Murkrow couldn't evolve"

Nurse joy: "That's true"

Christina: "The thing I can't understand is why the area Murkrow's in is abandoned"

Nurse joy: "Because the Murkrow never stopped training after his trainer left the battle day in and day out with the other Pokémon in that area until just recently the Pokémon in that area left because of Murkrow it was too strong for any of them too beat and now any time a trainer wonders into that area in search of Pokémon to catch they find Murkrow instead and it always ends up the same way"

Christina: "How's that"

Nurse joy: "With the other Pokémon and sometimes even the trainer in critical care"

Damien rose to his feet at that "well that ends now

Christina: "And just how are you going to do that"

Damien: "You just watch"

Christina: "Fine I may as well come with you to see you get your butt kicked"

"It you can keep up" Damien called sprinting out the doors

"I'll do better than that ill beat ya there" Christina yelled back taking off as well

A few minutes later they arrived at the spot they previously fought Murkrow, Damien drew both his swords sparking with power, not wanting another surprise attack

It was pitch black they could barely see their weapons only the odd electrical discharge gave them away

Damien: "Come on out Murkrow"

The sky was silent, so were the trees and the grass nothing moved

Christina: "Bad time to catch a dark Pokémon"

Damien: "Whys tha…"

Something shot out of the tree line and knocked Damien flat on his back

Christina: "Because most dark type Pokémon are ….."

Murkrow made another pass knocking Christina on her ass

Christina: "Ouch… dark coloured which make them hard to see at night"

Damien: "Great so were fighting bind now"

Christina: "You're the knuckle head who wanted to come out here at night"

"THUNDERBOLT" Damien swung his sword firing multiple bolts into the air at anything he saw

Christina: "What are you doing?"

"Trying ….. To ….hit it" Damien called between shots

Christina: "Do you ever think first …scratch that, do you ever think period"

Damien: "Well what would you suggest?"

"Strategy …." Christina released her whip an threw it into the air "SHOCKWAVE"

An electrical pulse eliminated from her whips tip and created a bright dome over the area lighting the place up

Christina: "Now fire"

Damien: "Thanks….. THUNDERBOLT"

Damien fired six more burst but Murkrow just swerved around each of them.

Then Murkrow used shadow ball to Pearce the electrical dome and fly out

Damien: "Where did it go?"

Murkrow had disappeared into the darkness

Damien: "Can you put the attack any higher?"

Christina: "No this is the full length of my whip as is"

Just then a shadow ball burst through the dome wall and shot straight for Damien

Christina: "Damien, look out"

The sphere hurdled towards Damien who didn't have time to react, mere seconds before it hit a blue sphere shot out of the tree line and collided with the shadow ball the burst from the attack knocked Damien back a couple of steps

Damien: "What the"

Damien followed the path the other attack had taken from the tree line to discover Riolu in the shadows

Damien: "Riolu what are you doing here you can't battle in your condition go back"

Riolu stood firm with a solemn look on its face

(Not a chance, its payback time)

"Ri ri"

Christina: "Damien, let Riolu battle"

Damien: "No way you saw what happened last time"

Christina: "That won't happen Damien"

Damien: "You don't know that"

Christina: "Keep Riolu moving and it wont"

Damien: "But…"

"No buts now man up and give Riolu a command" she yelled

Damien just stood there in the same spot with his swords by his sides head hung looking like he was going to cry

Christina: (Gee maybe I yelled at him a bit too much)

Damien: "Thanks"

Christina: "Hum"

"Thanks" Damien looked at her and smiled "I needed that, come on Riolu lets go show him were going to be the best there is"

Christina: "Go get him"

Riolu jumped up landing beside Damien and looked up waiting for orders

"Ri ri"

Damien: "You got it, go aura sphere"

Riolu jumped up into the sphere opening a path with an aura sphere and disappeared into the darkness. The sky flashed blue again and again then Murkrow came flying through the dome wall pushed through by an aura sphere

CRASH

Murkrow hit the ground with a thud followed by Riolu who landed fully straight up ready for round two

Seconds later Murkrow was up and firing shadow balls in every direction (it was pissed)

Damien: "Riolu dodge with quick attack"

Riolu jumped up dodging three shadow balls landing on its feet and caught Murkrow with a quick attack powered upper cut sending Murkrow into the tree trunk, stunned

Damien: "Alright finish with aura sphere"

And did he, Riolu placed its palms binging them apart creating a sphere infont and fired it hitting Murkrow full force

Damien: "Alright go …. Poke ball"

The poke ball hit and in went Murkrow in a big flash of light …. Ping

Damien: "Yes I just caught Murkrow"

Christina: "Congratulations Damien"

Damien: "Thanks, hey Riolu great job"

"Ri ri …hu"

Riolu fell to a knee in pain gripping its chest

"RIOLU!"

Christina: "We need to get it to the Pokémon centre fast"

"Right" Damien picked up Riolu and Murkrows poke ball and sprinted through the trees and up the road to the centre

Nurse joy: "Oh your back, Riolu ….. how did, never mind, Chansey please return Riolu to recovery bed one"

Some hours later Riolu was lying in the recovery bed a healing light shining from below and above healing Riolus wounds with Damien at the bed side

The door opened and Christina came in with two drinks

"He'll be alright you know nurse joy said all he needed was a few hours rest" she said handing him a drink

Damien: "I know I just can't help worrying"

Christina: "That's natural but they always pull through in the end"

Nurse joy: "With our medical care they always do"

Damien: "Good evening nurse joy, what is it?"

Nurse joy: "I just came to return your newest team mate"

Murkrow came over nurse joys shoulder and landed on Damien's

"Your new Murkrow is fully healed" she said handing Murkrows poke ball to Damien

Murkrow just looked at Riolu with a glum look

Damien: "Hey it's alright Riolus tough hell pull through"

"Mur"

The next morning …

"RI"

Riolu cried as it fired an aura sphere at a tree then it sped past it using quick attack then landed a right foot to it sending it into the air followed by another quick attack leap catching the aura sphere and launching the attack into the ground.

Damien: "Well you sure are looking good as new"

Damien smiled coming around the corner

"Ri ri"

Damien: "You didn't have to get up at dawn though"

"Murkro"

Damien: "Sounds like someone is glad you're up though"

Murkrow flew out of the centre and landed on Damien's shoulder

Damien: "See I told you he would be fine"

"Murkro mur"

Damien: "I knew you two will become good partners in no time"

Christina came out of the centre yawning

Christina: "oh good Riolus all fixed up"

Damien: "Yea better than new"

Christina: "Good he will need to be for the gym in the next town now how about we get back to bed I'm still sleepy"

Damien: "Hold up the next gym is in the next town"

Christina: "Yea now let's get back to bed"

Damien: "Not a chance lets go"

Damien took off sprinting with Riolu by his side and Murkrow above

Christina: "Hey oh come on I wanted to get a few more hours of sleep"

Damien: "No time the first gyms just ahead and I'm hungry for a battle"

Christina: "Well I'm hungry for breakfast"

Finally finished this one took a while to write up sorry for the wait guys hoped you enjoyed it

There haven't been any comments lately thought the views are in the low hundreds. You don't have to have a fan fict account to post comments/reviews so please comments would be great

Your author

Psychopath556


	13. Chapter 13-angering father nature

Chapter 13- angering father nature (the first gym)

I'll continue my poke ball lessons in the next chapter

Damien: "Yea we've finally arrived, Waylin town, and our first gym battle"

Christina: "It won't be easy"

Damien: "Were ready aren't we Riolu"

The aura Pokémon was standing beside, its trainer looking down over the small town with a grin on its face as it scanned the town

Riolu: "RI"

Damien: "You want a battle I can tell"

Riolu just nodded looking out over the town eyes going from side to side

Damien: "Well you'll get it"

"Come on then" Christina called already half way down the hill into town with Elekid on her shoulders

Elekid: "BE BE"

Damien: "Hey wait up, Riolu come on"

The pair took off past Christina and Elekid now knowing who was already in town. The outlanders had already arrived in town the day before they had arrived and had already set their plans into motion.

As Damien walked into town with Riolu they walked into a small park and in the centre of the grassy area there was a huge bronze statue, a bronze oak tree

Damien: "Wow what's that about"

Riolu: "RI RI"

That would be a statue of the oldest oak tree in the region of Katora and was in this town, over three hundred and fifty years old

Damien: "Wow that's one old tree"

Old man: "Yes it is, so what brings you to this country town youngster"

Damien: "The gym"

Old man: "Ah so you're a trainer on the gym trail"

Damien: "Yea so which way to the gym"

Old man: "It's just round the corner but that won't do you no go now as he's at the town hal"l

Damien: "Right so which way that's then"

Old man: "Just that way it's the second biggest building in town you can't miss it"

"Thanks come on Riolu" then Damien took off running

"Ah to be young and so impatient ha ha ha" the old man chuckled walking off

Five minutes later

Christina: "Now where did he go?"

Christina looked from left to right as she entered into the garden area

Christina: "No sign of him, you see anything Elekid"

Elekid: "BE BE"

The electric Pokémon smiled pointing towards the biggest building in town

Christina: "There, you sure"

Elekid: "BE BE"

"Ok" she smiled as she started walking down the street

Damien and Riolu entered the town hall through the main door; it was a big wide open room with a white marble floor with brown designs throughout the room. And in the centre was a display case and as they walked up for a closer look through the glass he could see the largest leaf stone he had ever seen

Damien: "Wow and that's the biggest leaf stone I've ever seen"

Riolu: "RI RI"

From behind a cloaked man walked up "actually that's the biggest leaf stone on record in the Katora region "

"Very impressive" Damien said turning around to meet the stranger when the doors burst open

Christina: "THERE YOU ARE"

Damien: "Oh hey Christina what took ya?"

Christina: "You sprinted ahead of me that why"

Damien: "Though you were faster than me"

Christina: "I was carrying Elekid"

Damien: "So?"

"Why you little ….."She stopped when she saw the display case "what's with the stone in the jar"

Stranger: "That is part of this towns heritage, you saw the bronze oak tree statue on your way here, well this was found deep in the soil in the exact spot where the oak tree once was, as is said to be the source of this towns extremely rich soil"

Damien: "Wow all that from one stone"

Stranger: "So what brings you two trainers to our lovely little hamlet?"

Damien: "To challenge the gym of course"

Stranger: "Ah so you're on the gym trail"

Damien:" Yea, do you know where the gym leader is I was told he was here"

Stranger: "He's standing right in front of you"

The man threw back his hood and cloak to reveal his identity

He was taller than Damien but not by much, with shoulder length brown hair wearing black trousers and a red T-shirt with a green poke ball symbol on the bottom left corner

Tyson: "I'm Tyson the Waylin town gym leader"

By his side slung a short handled war hammer the handle was plated gold with silver designs bevelled into it with a leaf stone head as big as a cement brick

Damien: "Your weapon is impressive"

Tyson: "Thank you I noticed you've got two swords on your back. What type of stone"

Damien:" Oh you're in for a treat"

Damien pulled his Swords out in a bright flash of blue light blinding Tyson for a second, but as the light cleared Tyson could see the blue thunder stone swords the blade was sea blue with navy lightning coursing through them as they sparked showing their extreme power

Tyson: "So you're the one who received the newest rare stone weapons"

Damien: "How did you know there was even another one out there?"

Tyson: "You're kidding, we could see the flash from the stone temple all the way from here, and everyone in Katora knows there's another type of rare weapon out there, so what about you" Tyson said looking at Christina.

She gripped the handle of her whip and thrust it up as the stone and chain shot out of it the chain stretched for several meters with a thunder stone tip sending pulses of electricity through the stainless steel chain all the way to its bronze hilt and its wooden handle.

Tyson: "Very nice two thunder stone trainers travelling together what an electrifying combination, so now knowing who you will be facing are you sure you want to challenge my gym"

Damien: "Oh you bet I never back down from a good challenge"

Tyson: "You've got spark kid what's your name

Damien: "Damien, Damien Tamer"

Tyson: "Jacobs little brother well then it would be my honour to accept let's see if another brother can best me in a battle"

"That was my thinking" said the old man coming in the door

Tyson: "Oh hey dad"

Damien: "This guys your dad!"

Old man: "Sorry I forgot to mention that, I recognised the Tamer spark when I saw you, you had that look in your eye that only a Tamer could have, I saw it when I faced your father when I was gym leader her and my son saw it when he faced your brother"

Damien: "You faced my dad"

Old man: "Yes I did and I was thoroughly trounced"

Tyson: "We'll be waiting to see if you're as good as your old man stop by the gym any time we'll be waiting"

No sooner had he left Damien recalled Riolu went to leave

Christina: "Where are you going?"

Damien: "Where do you think to the gym?"

Christina: "You really think you're ready for his level of battling"

Damien: "No problem"

Christina: "Alright the id better come along if only to see you get your butt handed to you"

Damien: "Oh ha, ha …. You coming old timer"

Old timer: "Oh no ill wait here you to go on and tell me how it went"

Ten minutes later Damien and Christina arrived at the gym it was a huge dome building with vines covering the roof except for a large part at the top which was open to the air where the vines just drooped into the gym

As they entered the gym it was just one big battle field with a open sky over head

Tyson: "Ah welcome that didn't take long for you to come by"

Damien: "I just couldn't wait"

Damien stepped into his box while Christina and Elekid took their seats at ring side

Tyson: "How does a two on two battle sound to you?"

Damien: "Good for me"

"Good let's begin" Tyson smiled throwing a poke ball into the air

(BATTLE BEGIN)

Tyson: "Go Bellossom"

The poke ball opened revealing a short flower Pokémon in a petal dress

Christina: "Wow Bellossom Damien watch out it may be cute but that's just the distraction for its true power"

Damien: "Don't worry I've got its number, Go Murkrow"

The crow Pokémon came out soaring high into the sky showing off its grace and speed

Tyson: "Well I see you're playing with my grass Pokémon's weakness to flying type Pokémon smart move"

Damien: "Thanks"

Tyson: "But not smart enough"

Damien: "We'll see go shadow ball Murkrow"

Murkrow took off launching a shadow ball bomb on Bellossom right on its marker

Tyson: "Bellossom counter attack energy ball"

Bellossom raised its arm firing a solar ball of energy up piercing the shadow ball causing it to explode and went straight for Murkrow

Damien: "Dodge and use air cutter"

Murkrow went into a spin dodging the attack and sending a cluster of blades at Bellossom

Tyson: "Take them out magical leaf"

Bellossom began to hum as leaf from inside its dress shot out with a purple aura about them cutting right through the air cutter bombardment and hit Murkrow from all sides, Murkrow began to free fall to the ground

Damien: "Murkrow pull up and use steel wing"

Murkrow snapped out of it at the last second and soared just above the ground heading right for Bellossom charging a major steel wing

Tyson: "Dodge it and bring it down"

Before Murkrows' attack landed Bellossom took off in a flash and landed on Murkrows back pile driving Murkrow into the ground

Damien: "Murkrow!"

Tyson: "Finish it energy ball"

Bellossom raised its arm charging a energy ball on its tip just about to bring it down into Murkrows back but as the blow dropped Murkrow stretched its wings out letting loose an ear piercing cry causing the energy ball to self implode sending Bellossom flying as Murkrow took back to the skies

Damien: "Wow what was that?"

Christina: "Damien that was night shade"

Tyson: "Well, well that was a shock, I'm impressed but it won't win you this match"

Damien: "Maybe another blast will change your mind, go Murkrow night shade"

Murkrow let loose another cry and the shock waves went every where

Tyson: "I don't think so sunny day"

Bellossom let loose a small cry and the clouds above parted letting the sun's rays onto the battle field evaporating the dark attack

Damien: "What!?"

Tyson: "Didn't think I'd let ya get another lucky shot in did ya?"

Damien: "Fine then, steel wing go"

Murkrow took off with another low bound steel wing at high speed aimed straight for Bellossom

Tyson: "You don't know anything sunny day doesn't just weaken dark type moves it also speeds up some Pokémon and certain Pokémon attacks"

Just before the steel wing landed Bellossom took off again twice as fast as the last time but this time it reappeared in the sky above Murkrow

Damien: "What!?"

Tyson: "SOLARBEAM"

The flowers on Bellossoms' head took in the strong sunlight and immediately Bellossom fire an intense solar beam hitting Murkrow point blank and smacked it into the ground creating a huge dust cloud

As the cloud settled Murkrow was revealed in a crater in the middle of the field

Christina: "Wow point blank range no way Murkrow could stand that"

Damien: "Where did that speed come from?"

Tyson: "That's Bellossoms' abilities chlorophyll its speed doubles in strong sunlight"

**BELLOSSOM WINS**

"You did well Murkrow get a good rest" Damien said returning Murkrow to its poke ball

Tyson: "That was a great start, that's one strong Murkrow, can't wait to see your next Pokémon"

Damien: "You won't have to wait long, Go Riolu"

As the ball opened Riolu appeared on its knee in the middle of the field as its head tilted up its eyes shot open, ready to battle, pulsing with its battle spirit

Tyson: "Well, well a Riolu that's a rare Pokémon and in such a unique colour set"

Damien: "You haven't seen anything yet"

Tyson: "Neither have you, solar beam"

Bellossom wasted no time and fired another fast solar beam, super charged thanks to the effect of sunny day

Damien: "Dodge with quick attack"

Riolu took off straight at the solar beam then took of clearing the blast and using its speed to shoot above Bellossom

Tyson: "What Speed?"

Damien: "Finish with aura sphere"

Riolu instantly twirled in mid air doing a one eighty turn, firing an aura sphere on its return, hitting Bellossom on its crown and pounding is into the ground, whipping up another dust cloud, riolu landed with its back to the cloud and as the dust settled it revealed a fainted Bellossom in the centre of the field.

**RIOLU WINS**

Tyson: "Well your Riolu certainly made short work of my first Pokémon Tyson said returning Bellossom to its ball you've trained it well"

Damien: "Thanks"

Tyson: "But let's see just how well; go Chikorita Tyson threw the poke ball into the air"

The ball opened in a bright flash of green and the leaf Pokémon appeared, small with shots all around its neck and a leaf on its forehead.

Damien: "Now there's a cute Pokémon"

Tyson: "My Chikorita is more than just a pretty face"

Damien: "Thanks for the warning"

Tyson: "No problem, go vine whip"

Chikorita extended eight of its shots into long vines which flung wildly all over the field in a twenty meter circle

Damien: "Dodge them"

Riolu jumped over the first few but got caught and pounded into the ground

Tyson: "Not too easy to move now is it Razor leaf lets go"

Chikorita swung its leaf on its head and sent countless copies at Riolu

Damien: "Use quick attack to dodge"

Riolu barely got out of there as the sharpened eaves stuck like knives into the ground where Riolu had just been

Damien: (That vine whip is going to be a hand full to get passed and its razor leave has no range and can probably cut through rock this isn't going to be easy)

Tyson: "Trying to think of a strategy, good luck its defence is practically impenetrable"

Damien: "Oh yea go use quick attack on the wall"

Riolu took off jumping off the walls and ceiling picking up some speed as it went then finally it smacked into Chikoritas' side sending it flying into the wall

Damien: "You can only block what you can see coming at you"

Tyson: "Very cleaver"

Damien: "Oh I'm just getting started Riolu send a string of aura spheres at the wall make them bounce"

Riolu send sphere after sphere at the wall until there was a line of them hitting the exact same spot in sink like a snake

Tyson: "What are you up to?"

Damien: "You'll see go use quick attack to get in close"

Riolu took off and reappeared in front of Chikorita

Tyson: "Nice try bullet seed shot"

Chikorita fired a single high velocity seed at Riolu clipping its shoulder

Riolu dropped to its knee in pain

Tyson: "My Chikorita can shot the ring of a drink can at two hundred meters and shatter the bolder it was sitting on at the time"

Damien: "You've trained it well"

Tyson: "Thanks go head butt"

Chikorita swung its head planting it right into Riolus' chin knocking Riolu back a few steps

Damien: "Hang in their Riolu"

Tyson: "I don't think so head butt one last time"

Chikorita came in fast with a major head but

Damien: "Perfect"

Tyson: "What!?"

Damien: "Counter Riolu, go"

Riolu caught Chikorita by its leaf and threw it into a two meter long face plant

Tyson: "Chikorita get up"

Chikorita got to its feet but as it did the string of aura spheres landed one after the other bouncing off the roof side

Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom one after the other creating a huge dust cloud

Tyson: "CHIKORITA!"

As the dust settled Chikorita appeared on its feet but after three seconds its collapsed

**RIOLU WINS**

Tyson: "Well that's that"

Damien: "We won …..YEAH"

Christina: "Well there's a surprise, congrats Damien you earned it"

Tyson walked over to Damien with a silver tray

Tyson: "Congratulations Damien, here is the IVY badge as proof of your victory here"

The badge was a gold rimed kite with a silver body and an emerald in the centre with an ivy symbol imprinted on the silver body.

Damien: "Thanks"

Damien picked up the badge and just starred at it hardly believing it was real but his train of thought was interrupted by someone bursting in to the gym

Man: "TYSON COME QUICK"

Tyson: "WHATS WRONG"

Man: "IT'S THE TOWN HALL THESE TWO PEOPLE SHOWED UP OUT OF KNOW WHERE AND JUST STARTED ATTACKING, YOUR FATHERS' HOLDING THEM OFF BUT HE NEEDS HELP"

Tyson: "RIGHT COME ON"

A few minutes earlier

Outlander 1: "This is a pathetic little town let's wipe it off the face of the map"

Outlander2: "As you wish"

"Oh no you don't" said the old man walking out of the hall with his leaf stone hooked staff

Old man: "Ill not let ya lay a single hand on this town, for whatever you do to it I'll return onto you tenfold, LEAVE NOW!"

Outlander1: "BIG word from such an OLD man"

Old man: "Not too old to trounce you two"

Outlander2: "Let's see if your bark is worse than your bite FIRE BLAST"

She swung her scythe sending a fire ball at the old man who just stood there

Old man: "VINE WHIP"

A wall of vines shot up from the ground blocking the attack and they just burned away with not one scratch on the old man

Old man: "Next"

Outlander1: "ICE BALL"

She sent a fast ball ice ball at the old man who caught it with his staff and smashed it into the ground

The outlander opened her eyes wide in anger "how dare you"

"My turn" the old man tightened his grip on his staff

Old man: "LEAF STORM"

The old man swung his staff in a horizontal slash sending a wave of leaves at the two outlanders who immediately jumped out of their path

Old man: "Last chance leave now or else"

Outlander1: "No way, ICE BEAM"

She put her palms together firing an ice beam at the old timer who just looked up

Old man: "You've left me no choice"

"FRENZY PLANT"

At the very second he said it a huge root shot out of the ground and blocked the ice beam then it shattered and as it shattered six more shot out of the ground and attacked the outlanders as they leapt out of the way

Finally Damien, Tyson and Christina arrived

Tyson: "Dad you ok?"

Old man: "Just taking out the trash"

Outlander1: "Trash why you old geezer"

The two outlanders got to their feet

Old man: "You two still want more"

Outlander2: "HEATWAVE" she spun her scythe in her hands blasting a fiery wind

Outlander1: "BLIZZARD" she slapped her claws together sending a wall of ice and snow at the old man

The combined attack shot at the old timer who used the roots to protect himself but the blizzard froze them solid and the heat wave broke right threw them hitting him full on sending him into the steps of the town hall

Tyson: "DAD, THAT'S IT"

Tyson grabbed his war hammer raising it to the sky taking in sunlight then seconds later pointing it at the outlanders and yelled "SOLARBEAM"

The pure power that shot out of the hammer could not be described it hit the outlander with so much force it send them flying twenty meters back

Tyson then ran too help his father as Damien and Christina drew their weapons ready to help

Outlander: "He's a gym leader"

The other outlander put her hand to her ear peace "is the task completed"

A few seconds later Kadabra appeared behind them

Damien: "Oh no you don't, THUNDERBOLT "

Damien shot a double bolt at them, but they teleported, and the attack hit the ground

Damien: "Dam it"

Tyson: "Dads are you ok"

Old man: "I'm fine the only thing wounded is my pride"

Damien: "That was two easy"

Tyson: "You knew those two"

Damien: "Outlanders they attacked my home town in and destroyed the forging stones in the temple"

Christina: "They also attacked the weapons school in my home town and tried to steal stone weaponry"

Tyson: "So what were they after here?"

He soon got his answer as the same man from before came out of the town hall

Man: "The leaf stone has been stolen"

Everyone ran inside to fine the display case completely empty but undamaged

Old man: "So the battle was just a distraction"

Tyson: "What are they up to?"

Damien: "Not sure their attack have been random"

Old man: "Well there's nothing else we can do now with teleport at their disposal they can be anywhere in this region"

Damien: "Your right …"

Old man: "So how did you battle go"

"I won" Damien smiled proudly flashing the badge on the inside of his jacked

Old man: "Well that's no shock you're getting sloppy Tyson"

Tyson: "Hey he was good just like his brother"

Old man: "So young trainer where are you off to next"

Damien: "The Ortown gym"

Tyson: "Ah I know the leader there she's a handful and won't be easy to beat"

"Thanks for the warning" Damien smiled as he walked out the door

"Do me a favour," the old man called "next time you come across those two trounce them for me"

"Will do old timer" Damien smiled as he walked on with Christina just behind him

Christina: "What do you think those two are you to?"

Damien: "I don't know but I don't think we'll have to wait long to find out"

Author's notes

Wow longest chapter yet it took me ages to write up and even longer to type

I hope you enjoyed it if you want to keep up with my work find me on face book

Psycho556 .uk (John author)

I post updates on my work along with images of characters, costumes, weapons and badges

I also have polls running on my fan fiction user page

What type of weapon would you pick?

What stone would you choose?

Please check them out and let's see what's the most popular is

Your author

Psychopath556


	14. Chapter 14-the sting in the tail

Chapter 14- the sting in the tail

Ok I said I would continue on with my poke ball lessons this chapter but I know how you all lov my story so ill leave that till the next chapter

A new days dawns as Damien and Christina continue their journey together after a long night of walking they come across a town on route to Damien second gym badge

Damien: "finally a town"

Christina: "that's Shrewbit town, their famous for their herbal Pokémon medicine that grows around here because of the thin layer of ash from a volcano"

Damien: "cool let's stop there for a few hours then hit the road the second gym awaits"

As the two approached the town the ash began to fall

Damien: "cool it's snowing ash maybe we'll see some fire Pokémon"

Christina: "highly doubtful, they like it in hotter climates like at the foot of the volcano this ash came from"

As them entered the town's Pokémon centre the place was jam packed with trainers

Damien: "wow this place is busy than I imagined"

Christina: "well it is the cross road town between the second and third gym

Damien: "What you mean well have to come back here"

Christina: "Yep afraid so there's a giant canyon between the two towns filled with wicked strong ground types the only way is to go around it and is stops just short of this town we'll probably see it tomorrow when were walking"

"I'm surprised you didn't know that" said a familiar voice from behind

Both: "Bryan!?"

Damien: "What are you doing here?"

Bryan: "Same as you I suspect on my way to the second gym, Christina now I didn't expect to see you here"

Christina: "I can travel if I want to"

Bryan: "Ah ha didn't say you couldn't its nice to too my baby sister"

Christina: "It's good to see you too"

Bryan: "So Damien you get any stronger sense our last match?"

Damien: "Plenty"

Bryan: "Good, good show me"

Damien: "After you"

The three walked outside to the centres battle field

Bryan: "How does a two on two, sound?"

Damien: "Sounds good to me"

**Battle begin**

Bryan: "Go Skorupi"

Bryans poke ball open and out came Skorupi it was a small scorpion Pokémon its body was different shades of purple and its tail was the complete length of its body with a set of pincers at the top

Damien: "Wow where did you catch the Skorupi"

Bryan: "out in the ash fields there infested with them"

Damien: "well if you're starting with a new Pokémon so will I"

Bryan: "hum"

Damien tossed a poke ball into the air and out shot Murkrow, it shot high into the sky wings out stretched ready for battle

Bryan: "well well so you caught a Murkrow and a strong one at that, let's see just how strong, go Skorupi PIN MISSILE"

Skorupi shot a swarm of darts out of its claw tips all aimed at Murkrow

Damien: "Turn them around, use NIGHT SHADE"

Murkrow let loose a cry and its shock waves caused the darts to stop and free fall right back on Skorupi who just knocked them away with its tail.

Damien "Well that Skorupi is a strong one"

Bryan: "I only catch the best for my team, go poison sting"

Skorupi opened its mouth and sprayed hundreds of poison darts at Murkrow

Damien: "Murkrow counter with steel wing"

Murkrow took off straight into the poison sting attack and knocked them away with its steel wing and kept going for Skorupi

Bryan: "So you want some close combat do ya alright go X-scissor"

The attacks crossed each other three times, each time showing no visible damage

Damien: "Once more Murkrow steel wing"

And Murkrow swung round to do another pass

Bryan: "Mix it up Skorupi use poison jab"

Skorupi's points started to grow purple as Murkrow came closer and as Murkrow passed Skorupi let loose with a flurry of poison jabs in a mere second while at the same time taking a steel wing to the face and as Murkrow took of Skorupi appeared un-stunned as Murkrow came down in a long face plant brought down by the poison only seconds after hit

Damien: "Murkrow"

Damien ran and picked up Murkrow who was riddled with purple poison marks

Damien: "What they were only in contact range for a few seconds how did it manage to land all these attacks"

Bryan: " Poison jab is an incredibly fast move all it takes is one second to land ten shots why would I go to all the trouble of teaching Skorupi it, right Skorupi,…..Skorupi?"

Skorupi was in the centre of the battle field and was gasping for breath and then al of a sudden collapsed

Bryan: "Skorupi"

Christina: "Well there a shock, guess that last steel wing hit its mark after all"

Bryan rushed to Skorupis' side and picked it up

Bryan: "You ok Skorupi"

Skorupi: "Skor"

"Not bad for your first battle, we'll do better next time, take a good rest" Bryan returned Skorupi to its ball

Both trainers retook their positions on the field

Bryan: "Well this certainly has been an interesting battle"

"Yes it has, let's see how it ends" Damien smiled

Both: "GO"

Both poke balls opened and both Pokémon materialised on the field and as their eyes met the intensity of the battle was realised they were both out with the urge for battle and to win.

Bryan: "This isn't going to be a repeat of out last encounter"

Damien: "I hope not that was way too easy"

Bryan: "Laugh now, go Gible use dragon rage"

Gible instantly fired a blue fire burst at Riolu

Damien: "That was faster than last time Quick attack, get moving"

Riolu took off into the flames path and hurdled the flames and using its speed shot above Gible and doing a backwards cartwheel kick planted its heal into the back of Gibles head sending it into a face plant

Bryan: "Quickly get up and use take down"

Gible got up and charged at Riolu who got caught in the gut by a close range take down and sent down to the ground

Damien: "oh no"

Bryan: "Gible use stealth rock"

Gible raised its arms lifting small chunks of stone around it spinning and then speared them towards Riolu

Damien: "counter with aura sphere let's go"

Riolu held both its palms out and instantly fired a supercharged aura sphere up at the incoming projectiles, as it made contact it instantly turned them to sand then it impacted straight into Gibles chin exploding on contact creating a huge smoke cloud, it cleared revealing a fainted Gible.

RIOLU WINS

Bryan: "still not strong enough"

Christina: "well I guess Damien really did beat Bryan last time"

Bryan: "Gible return"

Damien: "Wow that was a surprise, Gible and stealth rock"

Bryan: "Well that's what happens when you master sandstorm, your Riolu certainly packs a punch, that's for sure"

Damien: "Yea we've been battling a lot, so what's next for you?"

"I was on my way to Ortown but our battle just now made me think we still need some more training, so I thing I'll head up the volcano for some major training while I'm here, I've got my stone weapon back now so it should be no problem Bryan smiled patting his weapon at his side"

It was a set of fire stone num chucks, brass handles with gold rims and a stainless steel chain connecting them with a fire stone at each end

Damien: "Those look strong"

"They are" Bryan said as he grabbed them and spun them singe handily as he turned around towards a set of dummies on the range just across from the battle area

Bryan: "FIRE BLAST"

Bryan slashed the num chucks in a low right to upper left slash and sent a fie ball hurdling up into the air and it hit the dummy like mortar fire

He then proceeded to turn the attack sideways as he held them straight out

Bryan: "FLAMETHROWER"

A line of flames shot out of the stone as it spun incinerating the next two dummies

Damien: "Wow now that's fire power"

Bryan: "You haven't seen anything yet"

Bryan: "OVER HEAT"

Bryan stopped spinning the num chucks in one motion and pulled them in opposite directions as a wall of flames rose and smashed into the dummies turning them to ash

Damien: "Incredible"

Christina: "Yea, yea, yea how about some practice, just you and me one on one Bryan, come on"

Bryan: "No thanks, I don't plan to spend another week getting them repaired because of one of your training sessions"

Christina: "Hey that was your fault you landed on them"

Bryan: "Yea after being blown into the sky by your zap cannon"

Christina: "Oh details, hey where you going"

"Up the volcano for training catch you guys later" Bryan called back heading into the centre

The next morning at the front of the Pokémon centre

Christina: "Well wed best be hitting the road, the next gym in two days walk form here"

Damien: "It's going to be a long walk"

Christina: "Well that's good gives us more time to practice your weapons training"

Damien: "Ah man"

Christina: "Infact why don't we start right now"

Damien's eyes widened as he looked down at Riolu "RUN"

Both of them took off down the road out of town

"Hey get back here" Christina yelled sprinting after them

Well it took a while for this one to get up sorry about that

Hope your enjoying the story so far and don't worry more is on the way

If you want to keep up with chapter progress find me on face book

Psycho556 .uk (john author)

I post updates daily along with drawing and images of

Characters

Outfits

Weapons

Badges

est.

Also check out the polls on my fan fiction profile page

Please post a review

Your author

Psychopath556


	15. Chapter 15-a heated rivalry

Chapter 15- a heated rivalry

Ok I've been saying that would continue my poke ball walk through for the past two chapters so here it is ….

Nest balls

This ball works best on low level Pokémon, so best used to catch Pokémon before the fourth gym

Repeat balls

Best used on species of Pokémon previously caught, so stock up if you're going after different genders or different natures of Pokémon to what you have

Luxury ball

This ball has no affect what so ever but what it does do is make any Pokémon that is caught in it instantly friendly.

Dusk ball

This ball come into effect best at night or in dark areas e.g. caves

That's it for this chapter now let's get back to the story….

We find our hero's coming across a small rest stop area for trainers half way to the second gym, complete with Pokémon centre and day-care centre

Damien: "Well this looks like a god place to rest up"

Christina: "If we're here it means were half way to the second gym"

Damien: "Perfect, ya here that Riolu"

Riolu: "RI RI"

The aura Pokémon smiled at the thought of another battle

As the four approached the Pokémon centre blasts of flames shot into the air from the back of the centre

Damien: "Wow looks like a battle, come on"

They all rushed around the back to find a ferrous fire type battle going go

On one side was an incredible charazard pit off against an equally powerful Rapidash

The charazard trainer was a woman with long black hair tied off into a long pony tail she wore big loop earrings with a red and white stripped tube top and a pair of wide bottom jeans and thick high heels

The Rapidash trainer was a man with short black hair with a red T-Shirt with a white poke ball symbol on the left sleeve with the same style of jeans, wearing a pair of black and white trainers

And they were both in the heat of battle

Woman: "Go flamethrower, charazard"

Man: "Put it down with heat wave"

The charazard opened its jaws and flames belted out at an incredible rate they engulfed the entire field and shot at Rapidash

But in a single thrust forward a huge wave of heat hit the flamethrower breaking it up into little embers

Woman: "Fire blast charazard"

Man: "Match it Rapidash"

The two burst of flames hit each other in the centre of the field and the resulting explosion charred the centre of the arena

Woman: "End this with blast burn"

The charazard aimed at the sky and fired a fire ball up into the clouds and a it reached its panicle it exploded raining fire down on the field

Man: "Use flair blitz to dodge then counter attack"

Rapidash charged head in to the attack now engulfed in flames dodging the fireballs from above then ramming charazard head on knocking it back a few steps

Woman: "You'll pay for that, charazard dragon claws"

Charazard's claws grew I length then glowed a bright purple as it slashed at Rapidash. Catching Rapidash and sending it flying across the field.

Rapidash came to skidding halt as is managed to steady its self

Man: "We've got to finish this now, GIGA IMPACT"

Rapidash charges at charazard picking up some real speed with its head down ready to spear Charazard with its horn

Woman: "You want to play hardcore, fine with us, let's have another dragon claw, on the rocks"

The two colossal attacks collided, mid field and the resulting explosion was so big its shock wave knocked Christina and Damien onto their backs

"Wow what power" said Damien who was straight back to his feet looking to see the outcome of the battle

"Tell me about it" Christina said rubbing the back of her head

The smoke cleared revealing, both Pokémon K.O'd

Woman: "Well looks like yet another draw"

Man: "Sure dose"

"Wow that was some battle" Damien said walking over

Woman: "Oh hello there"

Man: "So you were watching"

Damien: "You bet we saw the flames at the front of the Pokémon centre and couldn't resist"

Christina: "You've trained those two well"

"Thanks" the woman smiled "I'm Alexis"

Man: "And I'm Stephen"

Christina: "Pleased to meet you im Christina and this is my partner Elekid"

Elekid: "BE BE"

Damien: "I'm Damien and this is my partner Riolu"

Riolu: "RI RI"

Alexis: "My, my two very eager Pokémon"

Stephen: "But eager for what"

Alexis: "A battle I think"

Christina: "You want to battle Elekid"

Elekid: "BE BE"

Damien: "You two Riolu"

Riolu: "RI RI"

Damien: "Alright then would that be alright with you two if we battle"

Alexis: "Sure, on one condition"

Damien: "Name it"

Alexis: "We make it a double battle"

Damien: "A double battle"

Christina: "Come on Damien it'll be fun seeing how you're battling skills match up to your combat skills"

Damien: "Sure why not"

Stephen: "Alright then let's get started"

(BATTLE TIME)

Stephen: "All right then go Slugma"

As the poke ball opened out came the small lava Pokémon spurting flames everywhere

Alexis: "Front and centre, Torchic"

The small chick Pokémon landed on the ground with a glint in its eye and an eil smile, this Torchic was power mad

Christina: "Well I think we can safely say you two specialise in fire Pokémon"

Alexis: "Well spotted were rivals actually we each train fire Pokémon to see which is better than we meet up once a month to battle and compare notes"

Stephen: "so it's a change to be batting alongside each other rather that against"

Christina: (This will be easier than I thought)

Damien: "Let's give them something to remember"

Christina: "You got it use swift Elekid"

Damien: "Riolu back Elekid up with aura sphere"

Elekid took to the air hooting stars down on Slugma and Torchic with Riolu firing aura sphere after aura sphere

Stephen: "It that all us smokescreen"

Alexis: "And Torchic defend with fire spin"

A thick black smoke poured out of Slugma and engorging their side of the field and Torchic unleashed a tornado of flames blocking the swift and aura sphere bombardment and hitting Elekid and Riolu head on

Damien: "That was good"

Christina: "Too good you two aren't coming this way from the second gym are you?"

Alexis: "How'd you guess?"

Stephen: "Na were on our way back from the third"

Alexis: "This is our third visit to this rest stop"

Damien: "So that's why you're so strong"

Stephen: "You got it"

Damien: "Then this is going to make a great warm up for the second gym"

Alexis: "I like your spirit kid"

Damien: "Then you'll love this then got quick attack"

Riolu took off and dropped a rotating drop kick on Slugma and lightning speed

Christina: "Elekid follow Riolus lead with low kick"

Elekid come in close to Torchic and landing a low kick, tripping Torchic up and a second shot sent Torchic flying it Slugma

Stephen: "Were not through yet use harden Slugma"

Alexis: "Focus energy Torchic"

The pair got to their feet and powered up Slugma started shining and Torchic took in a breath and its body pumped up letting off a bright aura of strength

Damien: "You want more go in for round two Riolu, quick attack"

Christina: "Once more Elekid, low kick"

Riolu landed a right heel in Slugma's side but Slugma didn't even flinch

Damien: "What the!?"

Elekid swept for Torchic but Torchic leaped up dodging it completely

Christina: "What!?"

Stephen: "Our turn, Smog"

Alexis: "Fire spin"

Slugma let off a cloud of gas right in Riolus face; Torchic let loose a huge spiral of flames right down on Elekid and sent Elekid into Riolu and when the flames ignited the smog the explosion sent Riolu and Elekid flying

Christina: "ELEKID"

Damien: "RIOLU"

The after math passed to reveal both Pokémon on their knees badly wounded

Christina: "This isn't good"

Damien: "We can win this don't give up"

Christina: "But how"

Damien: "There's always a way, come on one last push for the win"

Christina looked at Elekid who shot a glance back saying "don't give up just yet"

Christina: "Alright one last push"

Stephen: "It won't do you any good, go flamethrower"

Alexis: "Use quick attack Torchic"

Slugma let loose a wall of flames at Riolu as Torchic sped in front of it and caught Elekid head on

Damien: "Block it with aura sphere"

Christina: "Put Torchic down with shock wave"

Riolu shot a super charged aura sphere into the flames and it pierced the wall and shot down the line and hit Slugma full force, after taking the full charge of Torchic Elekid dug its heal in to the ground to stop going backwards then let loose a huge shock wave hitting Torchic with its full force and sent it flying into Slugma still sparking and the two collided and then hit the ground K.O'd

WINNERS RIOLU AND ELEKID

Alexis: "Well, well that was a shock"

Christina: "We won"

Damien: "Yep told ya there always a way"

Christina: "And you were right"

Later that evening in the Pokémon centre

Stephen: "You two make quite a team"

Both: "Thanks"

Alexis: "And it's because of that"

Stephen: "We want you to have these"

Alexis and Stephen set two glass jars on the table inside were two Pokémon eggs

Alexis gave hers to Damien and Stephen gave his to Christina

Damien: "Wow really"

Alexis: "Yea we know you'll be good trainers for them"

Christina: "What Pokémon are they"

Stephen: "You'll have to wait and see but they will do you proud if you raise them right"

Damien and Christina stared into the jars at their eggs wanting them to hatch and see their new Pokémon.

Ok sorry it took so long life has been hectic with course work and collage its just been hard to fnd time to get free time to work on the chapters and post updates but I will try to post one or more chapters a week so keep checking and there will be another one up soon. And check for updated on my face book page my email can be found on my profile page at the bottom of my introduction

Psycho556 .uk

Add me and keep up to date with all my chapters

Your author

Psychopath556

Ps. Chapter 16- Tiny Temper


	16. Chapter 16-Tiny Temper

Chapter 16 tiny temper

Heal ball

this ball was brought in around the 4th generation games its handy when you need a fresh Pokémon in your team as any Pokémon caught in it will be instantly healed, the down side is its pink and has a heart on it.

Quick ball

This is a 3rd generation ball which works better the sooner its used in battle so the longer you wait to use it the worse your odds are.

Cherrie ball

This ball has no affect what so ever, the only reason it was brought in was as a special event ball in the 4th generation games

Now back to the story…

Now we catch up with our heroes entering Ortown

Damien: "Wow this place is a lot bigger than the last gym city"

Christina: "Well of course this is one of the three largest cities in Katora"

Damien: "Alright no need for a geography lesson just point me in the direction of the gym

Christina: "How the heck should I know, go ask at the Pokémon centre"

Damien: "Ok, come on Riolu

Damien and Riolu started jogging off being careful not to drop the Pokémon egg that Alexis gave them

Christina: "Hey…, Guess were left in the dust again hey Elekid"

Elekid: "BE BE"

Christina: "Well come on, if those two get lost well never be able to find them"

Christina started walking with Elekid at her side holding her jar with her egg inside that Stephen gave her

Damien entered the centre to find a group of trainers holding their Pokémon huddled around nurse joy who was trying to calm them down

A girl with her Poliwhirl and two boy's one with a Jolteon and the other with a Vulpix

Nurse joy: "Now, now calm down ill make sure all your Pokémon are seen to one at a time please"

Each Pokémon had looked like they had hit a brick wall and the wall had hit back

Just then Christina came through the door

Christina: "Finally we caught up with you two"

"Hey check that out" Damien pointer to the group

Christina: "Wow what happened"

Boy1: "The gym leader that's what"

Both: "What!?"

Girl: "We each beat her first Pokémon so easily, but then she through a fit, then pounds each of us with a power house of a Pokémon"

Nurse joy: "Now, now calm down"

Boy2: "Calm down, how are we meant to do that? After that wee brat did that to our Pokémon, to my Vulpix?"

"If you didn't want your pants to get beaten off you, you shouldn't have challenged my gym" came a voice for the door behind Christina

Everyone turned on their heels at the sound of her voice but what they saw didn't match what they saw it was a small little girl who could haven't even been seven years old with blond hair tied in two pony tails wearing a bright blue dress with the poke ball symbol in dark blue on the bottom of the dress she was the perfectly innocent little girl, all except for what was strapped to her back

It was twice the length of her it was a huge moon stone claymore the handle was the standard wide guard along with a double grip handle with no sheath so the stone was visible it was only held to her back with a leather strap over her shoulder with a hole in it for the blade

Nurse joy: "Why hello Tina how are you today"

Tina: "I'm well nurse joy I just came to see how my challengers are from earlier today"

When she spoke, she had a perfectly innocent tone, which didn't match what they heard from earlier, nor did the language

Boy1: "How are we, how do you think we are after taking that thrashing"

And at that her tone totally changed and so did her expression, she wasn't the little girl that had just walked in "WELL IF YOU ARENT READY DON'T CHALLANAGE MY GYM YOU BRAT, LEARN SOME RESPECT FOR YOUR SUPERIORS, OR DO I HAVE TO BEAT IT INTO YOU!?" then her tone changed back to the sweet innocent little girl "ok" she smiled as she blew a strand of hair off of her face

The three trainers were cowering behind nurse joy along with Christina

All 3: "Ok"

Damien who wasn't stunned at all just walked up to her

Damien: "Hello I'm Damien and I'll be your next challenger, but I'm warning you now I'm no push over"

"Oh you're the forth today, and I can tell your strong just by looking at you, if you think you can beat me stop by my gym and ill put you to the test, but please don't waste my time" she said waking out the door

Christina: "Are you nuts shed not stable did you see her and then you go and challenge her do you have something wrong with your head"

Damien: "Oh this is going to be great; I can't wait to see her power Pokémon"

Christina: "Are you even listening to me? "

"Come on Riolu lets go" Damien signalled walking out

Christina: "Nope not one word, hey wait up"

On the other side of Ortown (factory district) raw materials were being delivered for the production of weapon bodies

Man1: "careful with that it will take us hours to clean it up if you spill it you know what happened last time"

Man2: "I know, I know"

One worker was pushing a trolley with a red barrel on it with a hazard symbol with a P2 pained on in blue on the front

(weapon construction 101 the bodies of weapons aren't solid they are forged around a metal core forged from a metal found in the Katora region called Poxium which is the source of the weapons power that is channelled through the type of stone on the weapon to product the attack fired then the weapon body is added with a plain stainless steel coating to join the parts any added extras are the choice of the trainer the weapon is given to e.g. guards, designs, jewels, extras)

As the workers entered the factory and the door shut three figures appeared in the street viva teleporting

Out1: "so this is the place"

Out2: "yes proceed with operations"

Out3: "acquire P2 sample for purification"

Damien and Christina arrived at the Ortown gym the building was huge, a gigantic circular dome with a pyramid on top it looked like an upside down spinning top

As they entered the lights came on revealing that the whole building was acualy a full battle field complete with stands

Both: "Wow "

Damien: "This is incredible"

Tina: "Well good to see you came so fast so you think you got what it takes to beat me "

Damien: "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't"

Tina: "Well said, ok my gym has the standard two on two rules with an exception"

Damien: "What's that?"

Tina: "You can't use a move twice in a row, but I can "

Christina: "That's a major handicap"

Tina: "Each gym has their own rules and those are mine"

Damien: "I accept"

Christina: "Wait a minute Damien are you sure you don't want to think about this for a second"

Damien: "I prefer to think on my feet"

Tina: "Then let's get started "

(Battle begin)

Damien: "Alright let's go Murkrow"

The dark crow soared out onto the field and spread its wings and came to a hover nine feet in the air out of the average attack range

Tina: "Let's go Igglybuff"

The balloon Pokémon appeared on the field it was small round and pick with a little tuft of hair on its head

Damien: "An Igglybuff, I was hoping for some power house Pokémon"

Tina: "Let's just see if you can survive my Igglybuff first, go pound"

Igglybuff stated running as fast as it could and it jumped trying to meet Murkrow at its level but just fell flat on its face

Damien: "Is that all"

Tina: "Come on Igglybuff show them how tough you are use pound"

Igglybuff kept on jumping again and again each time it landed on its face until it managed to jump two feet into the air and then face planted knocking its self out cold

Tina: "What!"

Christina: (well I guess we know how those other three beat her first Pokémon, it knocked its self out)

Damien: "Well that didn't take much effort"

Tina: "How dare you do that to my beloved Igglybuff, YOU SNOT NOSED BRAT."

She was now full on demonic and totally pissed

Damien: "we didn't do anything Igglybuff knocked its self out"

Tina: "LIAR GO KANGASKHAN"

Her Pokémon appeared out on the field and it made everything seem small in comparison Kangaskhans were big but this one was huge it was twice the size of a normal Kangaskhan and its power showed

Damien: "Wow now that's more like it now we can get down to business go steel wing Murkrow"

Murkrow shot at Kangaskhan at a break neck pace going straight for the win

Tina: "I don't think so, comet punch"

Kangaskhan raised its fist and smashed Murkrow into the ground in one swift movement

Murkrow was out cold in an instant

Damien: "Wow this battle just got interesting"

Tina: "This isn't a battle anymore"

Damien: "What do you mean?"

Tina: "Calling this a battle implies there is a chance for both sides to win, this isn't the case this isn't a battle this is going to be a beating"

Damien: "We'll see about that"

Ok that's all for this chapter the battle will continue on chapter 17

Comments have come to a dead halt so please take a few seconds and comment once you've finished reading this chapter or message me or comment on my facebook page at

Psycho556 .uk

Just to let me know you're still reading

Chapter 17 will be up A.S.A.P

Psychopath556


	17. Chapter 17-rage of the beast

Chapter 17-rage of the beast

ok guys i just read through my other chapters and i realized that i repeated myself when it came to some poke balls so I'm going to leave it for a wee while and organize my chapters a bit better

So back to the story...

Damien: "go Riolu"

Damien's poke ball opened and Riolu appeared on the field with a fierce look in its eye

Tina: "that's your next Pokémon; this is going to be quicker than I thought

Damien: "don't count us out just yet, quick attacks go"

Riolu sped off and launched its self above Kangaskhan

Tina: "not too bad"

Damien: "Oh it gets better aura sphere"

Riolu shot an aura sphere close range into the crown of Kangaskhan's head. The force of the impact at close range sent Riolu hurdling backwards but using its acrobatics it back flipped and landed on its feet ready to counter

The dust cleared revealing Kangaskhan standing strong not even phased by the attack

Damien: "that's not possible"

Tina: "Oh its possible you just don't want to believe it, but don't worry ill soon make you a believer"

Damien: (this isn't good that was Riolu strongest attack and it didn't even phase it, this isn't going to be as easy as I thought)

Damien: "Let's go quick attack"

Tina: "Oh no you don't, comet punch"

Riolu took off only to be met by an equally speedy right hook sending it skidding across the ground on its back

Tina: "And follow up with mega punch"

As Riolu opened its eyes in pain but its eyes shot open when it saw Kangaskhan towering over it who then brought down a colossal mega punch into Riolu's gut who began coughing up blood on impact

Damien: "RIOLU!"

Tina: "Finish it with double hit"

Kangaskhan bought down its left arm down into Riolu bouncing it into the air like a ball then sent flying by a right uppercut sending Riolu flying across the arena and crashing into the wall

As the dust cleared Riolu was in a crater stuck in the wall conscious covered in bruises and coughing up blood but it just pushed off from the wall and landed on its feet

Christina: (incredible even after taking that beating it's still conscious)

Tina: "Well I'm surprise it can still stand"

Damien: "Riolu?"

Riolu started walking out onto the arena floor eyes fixed on Kangaskhan

Christian: (I get it Riolu must have used endure to survive the impact but that's not good one more hit like that last and Riolu won't last another second)

Damien: "Can you go on Riolu"

Riolu: "RI"

Damien: "Alright go aura sphere"

Riolu shot a second aura sphere at Kangaskhan who just stood still on impact showing no reaction what so ever

Tina: "Show them real power mega punch"

Kangaskhan threw a right punch at Riolu who jumped out of the way as the punch hit the ground cracking it demonstrating its full power and magnitude

Christina: (If Riolu gets hit with that kind of power again it's all over"

Damien: "Go quick attack"

Riolu shot at Kangaskhan looking very determined

Tina: "Don't you ever learn comet punch"

Kangaskhan shot at Riolu with a major fist but just before impact Riolu kicked off the ground jumping over the fist and landing a left heel down on Kangaskhan's crown face planting it in a matter of seconds

Tina: "WHAT!"

Damien: "Yea we do learn, ya see I knew we could never beak Kangaskhan with long ranged attacks that's why we had to get close to strike"

Tina: "Oh no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no now look what you've done"

Kangaskhan was lying flat on its face but it shot straight up letting off a huge roar of anger it was pissed

Damien: "Whoa what's up with it"

Tina: "This is what happens when you piss my Kangaskhan off it goes into a total all out, rage rampage"

Kangaskhan charged at Riolu eyes read in rage

Damien: "Dodge it Riolu"

Riolu leaped up over Kangaskhan into the clear only to be caught by Kangaskhan's tail and was smashed into the ground

As the dust cleared Kangaskhan turned to find a rising Riolu

Christina: ( wow Riolu used endure again this isn't good the longer this goes on the more damage Riolu will take and the more risk there is Riolu won't get back up)

Tina: "Your Riolu has incredible stamina but it's now going to take much long to put it down, MEGA PUNCH"

Kangaskhan brought down a flurry of mega punches sending Riolu flying across the arena floor

Riolu rose to one knee gasping for breath trying to fight the pain

Tina: "Finish is comet punch"

Kangaskhan flew in with a fast fist at point blank range

Damien: "RIOLU MOVE"

But Riolu couldn't move it was too late the attack came in as Riolu raised its palm to defense its self a huge blast of power hit Kangaskhan and shot it across the arena floor on its back

Christina: (that was force palm)

Tina: "IMPOSSIBLE"

Damien: "WOW"

Kangaskhan got back to its feet enraged and charge at target in a fit of rage

Damien: "Look out Riolu"

Kangaskhan swung and Riolu dodged again and again Kangaskhan came at Riolu and each time Riolu narrowly dodged

Damien: (this isn't good Riolu can t last much longer)

Tina: "Go finish it Kangaskhan"

Kangaskhan raised its arms above its head and brought them down

Damien: "Here it comes, force it back with force palm"

As the fists came down Riolu raised its arms and as the fists collided the power let loose caught Kangaskhan and sent the huge seven foot, three hundred pound Pokémon flying head over heels and crashed it into the wall

After the blast Riolu fell to a knee trying to catch its breath after a colossal counter

The gym leader Tina just stood there eyes and mouth wide open totally shocked and what had just happened

Christina: "unbelievable he actually won"

Suddenly clapping started from the top of the bleachers, a man sat with a moon stone mace applauded

Tina: "DADDY!?"

"That was a terrific match, You did our gym proud Tina now give that young man what he has earned"

Oh alright here she frond and threw the badge at Damien who jumped up and caught it

The badge was two squared in the shape of a star with a gem stone in the middle

The nomad badge

"YEA!" Damien jumped up in to the air celebrating

"DON'T PUSH IT" Tina yelled and stomped off

"Always the child, I'm sorry about my daughter, I'm Malcolm previous gym leader of Ortown and Tina's father"

Christina: "She's got quite the temper"

"Well she get her battling skills and temper from her mother and her weapons skills from me" he smiled gripping his mace

The mace was a fully body mace which stood one meter fifty from the end of the shaft to the tip of its top 5 spikes the head was solid moon stone, it had 4 blades and curving like a bats wings to give 4 top spikes and a center taller spike in the middle on the tip top

Damien: "I'm Damien and that's quite a weapon"

Malcolm: "Yep she's seen me through tournaments all over Katora"

Damien: "Tournaments?"

Malcolm: "Yep but I haven't competed in years"

Damien: "What are these tournaments all about?"

Christina: "You're kidding there the main reason I became a Pokémon trainer and why I've practiced so had with my weapon"

Malcolm: "So you want to become a weapons champ"

Christina: "You bet it's my life's goal"

Damien: "Then why haven I heard you talk about it till now?"

Christina: "Tournament don't start for another month so I didn't see the point of bringing it up"

Then a bell suddenly sounded

Damien: "What's that for?"

Malcolm: "That's the emergency alarm for the industrial district something's happened".

Finally that's that chapter done sorry for the long wait on it but genius take time and my life is always hectic as always but I'll keep posting as long as people keep reading and commenting

Your author

Psychopath556


	18. Chapter 18-outlander comander

Chapter 18

On the far side of Ortown, the new delivery of Poxium was being fitted into the machine for the forging process.

Workman1: "There last barrel"

Workman2: "Finally after this we can take a break before we start the forging process"

As the two men lifted the barrel up to the machine a purple hand grabbed the barrel

Workman1: "What the"

Shadow figure: "Hypnosis"

The two men instantly fell to the ground after looking into a pair of dark red eyes

Cloaked figure1: "Well that wasn't hard"

Two cloaked figures stepped out of the shadows, and walked over to the barrel as a third stepped out of the shadows and followed them

The first two removed their hoods, outlanders, the third kept cloaked and raised their arm and pressed the ear piece

Hooded figure: "This is alpha team, part one mission success, requesting teleportation of precious cargo and team members on mission site to HQ over"

The ear piece crackled and a robotic voce responded

HQ: "Request granted alpha teleported one is on route"

Three seconds later a Ralts appeared on the barrel viva teleport

Hooded figure: "Alpha team returning to HQ over"

The Ralts raised its arms and they teleported

After they were gone the workmen woke up is shock

Workman1: "What the"

Workman2: "We've been robbed"

Workman1: "Sound the alarm"

Fifteen minutes later

"What happened here?" Malcolm yelled as he burst through the door followed by Damien and Christina

"Sir" the two workmen stood to attention

Malcolm: "why did you sound the alarm?"

Wokman1: "Well sir we were just loading the last Poxium mix when we were put to sleep by some sort of Pokémon and when we woke up the Poxium container was gone"

Malcolm: "What!?"

Damien: "What would anyone want with all that raw Poxium?"

Christina: "More like who would want it"

"Let's see, shall we" Malcolm pointed to the security room

The screen cracked and the video played as they replayed the earlier half an hour

Workman2: "Well so it was a Haunter that put us to sleep"

Workman1: "But was it wild or was it….."

His question was cut short when the two cloaked figures walked out of the corner of the screen

Malcolm: "There's your answer"

Workman2: "But who are they"

Damien: "I have an idea, but I don't like it"

And then third walked out of the corner of the screen

Malcolm: "Three thieves"

And the first two removed their hoods

Damien: "Those two"

Malcolm: "You know them"

Damien: "Yes outlanders from Lunora, the same one who destroyed the forging stones in my home town and stole the largest leaf stone in Waylin town"

Christina: "And tried to steal all the stone weapons at my trainer's school"

Malcolm: "And now they've stolen fifty letters of Poxium"

Christina: "But who's the third one; there was only two when they attacked the trainer school"

Damien: "I don't know two was a handful a third could mean trouble"

The three teleported away

Malcolm: "Dam it they teleported, and there's no way of telling where to"

Damien: (destroying the forging stones, stealing a valuable evolution stone and now this, what's their game?)

Malcolm: "Well why ever they stole it its useless unless its forged into a core and the only forge is here"

Damien: "That means they'll be back, we'll end this when they come back"

"ILL LEND A HAND" Tina yelled as she burst through the door

Tina: "I won't have thieves in my city especially outlanders"

Later that night

Everyone was spread out throughout the factory floor

Damien and Christina were hit behind crates to the side of the stair way up to the machines

Malcolm was hid up on the gangway through the factory

And Tina was hid between the factory walls and the security room at the front entrance

All were waiting for the thieves to return but outside on the roof tops, three figures stood watching

Blond outlander: "Do they really think were that dumb"

Brunet outlander: "I don't think they will be too much trouble for us now"

Blond outlander: "Well we can't just walk in there like a bunch of clowns"

Cloaked figure: "Yes we can, there's no other way to complete our mission orders"

The cloaked figure shot a gleaming glair at the blond woman as she silently nodded as they disappeared and reappeared on the factory floor

"NOW!"

The lights came on and Damien and Christina drew their weapons

Brunet outlander: "Well, well, well if it isn't the two brats"

Damien: "What are you two doing here?"

The hooded figure stood stepped out from behind the other two and spoke

Cloaked figure: "So these are the two I've heard of, the ones that stopped you last time"

"Who are you?"

Cloaked figure: "Ah yes I don't believe we've met before my apologies for my manors, I'm Alexander"

The cloak dropped, to reveal a boy about Damien's age short silver hair in a leather knee length trench coat with a black shirt underneath and black jeans

Alexander: "My associates you've already met "

Damien: "Well we've met but me were a bit busy fighting to exchange names"

Alexander: "Ah we must rectify that, the lovely brunet on my right … is the spitfire Cora….. And on my left is the ferrous blond Kathrin"

Damien: "I'm Damien"

Christina: "And I'm Christina"

Alexander: "Problem rectified now to the matter at hand we have a mission to complete and you are in our way"

Damien: "I'm afraid there's not much we can do about that, we can't just let you go about stealing and destroying as you please"

Alexander: "Everything we do is part of a grand plan; our leader has planned, just like this"

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a clear see through container inside was the leaf stone from Waylin town

Damien: "So you were the one who stole it while these two distracted us outside"

Alexander: "Of course we always have a contingency plan now that I'm in charge have been sense then, now Cora, Kathrin entertain our friends here while I complete the mission we've been assigned"

He began to walk of

Damien: "You assume well just let you…"

He was cut off a wall of water between him and Alexander

Cora:"You've got us to deal with now, SURF"

The wall collapsed into a huge current pushing Damien and Christina back

Christina: "There stronger than the last time we fought"

Kathrin: "Oh so glad you noticed, HEATWAVE"

She slashed he scythe and a huge current of heat followed pinning them against the front wall

Cora: "This isn't going to be like the last time where you to gave us a challenge this time we run the …"

She was cut off when Malcolm came crashing down

Malcolm: "GIGA IMPACT"

He smashed his mace into the ground shattering it like a ceramic pot instead of the solid concrete it was

Malcolm: "Am I interrupting your little chat?"

Kathrin: "Ah the rundown ex gym leader of this town that can only mean…"

Tina: "SLASH"

Tina broke from her hiding spot and came at the two from behind swing her claymore like a pro

The two slid out of the way narrowly avoiding the attack

Tina planted the tip of her claymore in the ground as she sized up her opponents

Tina: "Were you about to mention me?"

Cora: "This just got a lot more boring"

Kathrin: "I agree end this please so we can just leave"

Cora: "With pleasure"

Malcolm: "I'll handle this"

Cora: "ICE SHARDS"

Malcolm: "PROTECT"

Cora placed her water claws together as a wall of ice formed and then broke up into sharp shards of razor sharp ice and they were all aimed and ready to strike

Malcolm shoved his mace into the ground and a blue sphere formed around the four protecting them as the ice shards rained down on them but they just kept coming

Malcolm: "I don't know how long I can keep this up for"

After five minutes of constant bombardment the shield started to crack

Tina: "Daddy"

Malcolm: "I can't hold it"

Crack … the shield shattered and the shards broke through and stapled Malcolm to the wall five shards of ice pierced straight through him one in his right shoulder two in his right thy another in his left shin and one through his left elbow

Tina's eyes were wide with horror at the sight of her father but all that horror suddenly changed to white untameable rage as she pulled her claymore out of the ground and swung it at Cora

Tina: "HYPER BE.."

Her attack was cut off when a power hit them is was as if every muscle in their bodies were frozen in that one second but time was still carrying on.. They just couldn't move

Alexander had returned with his Pokémon perched on his shoulder it was a small bird, NATU. Its psychic attack had froze them on the spot

Alexander: "Well that was fun time to go"

As Alexander came up to Cora and Kathrin with a long metal shaft in his hand, and Cora bent down right in front of Tina's face

Cora: "Don't worry, we'll see each other again real soon and then you'll have your chance"

Alexander: "It was very nice to meet you all I apologise but we're on a tight schedule we'll be going now"

And just like that they were gone

Tina's claymore dropped in mid air as she fell to her knees at her father's feet as she wept at the sight of what they had done to him

Tina: "I'LL DESTROY THEM"


	19. Chapter 19- Tina's troubles

Chapter 19-

Damien pulled out his sword and in a single stroke shattered all the ice shards as he fell to the ground Christina helped him up to rest against the wall

"It's alright Tina I'm fine"

Tina looked up at her father and her eyes filled with tears and she sheathed her claymore and ran out the main door

"Tina wait" Damien yelled as he chased after her

Christina: "Your daughter loves you very much"

Malcolm: "Were all each of us has left"

Christina: "What about her mother"

Malcolm: "She died two years ago"

Christina: "Oh I'm sorry"

Malcolm: "It's alright I've let her go, but I suspect Tina never has, it's what makes her strong, but seeing me like this brings back bad times for her, she can't lose another parent and she won't"

Damien followed Tina to the outer rim of the city

She ran up a flight of steps on a hill Damien followed shortly after

Damien came up the steps to see a field full of grave markers

Damien: "A graveyard"

Damien walked through the graveyard and the he say Tina on her knees in front of a grave stone crying

Damien came up beside her silently as he read the engraved slab "Naomi Whistler, beloved wife, caring mother, long may she stay in our hearts"

Damien: (Mother) "I'm sorry I didn't know"

Tina: "It's alright"

Damien: "I get it now; you're worried about your dad"

Tina just sat there sobbing, Damien couldn't believe that this was the same girl that just the day before had been giving her a thrashing on the battle field

Damien: "Hey your dads not going anywhere, he'll be fine, I promise that"

Damien lent down and wiped the tears from her eyes

Damien: "OK"

"Ok" Tina smiled as Damien picked her up

Damien: "Now come on lets go back; I'm sure your dads worried sick about you"

Damien hoisted Tina onto his back and turned to go back to the city

They were about one hundred meters from the city when a bright light flashed and huge roots shot up all around the city

Damien: "What the"

The entire cit was covered in vines in a matter of seconds; it was turned into a jungle

Back at the factory Christina stood up as the main entrance was engulfed in vines

"What's going on" she walked over to the wall of vines now covering the entrance

"Well they won't last long" she smiled pulled out her whip and slashed the vines

But no sooner where they cut down a new wall shot up stronger than the last more thicker

Christina: "Well that didn't work out well"

Malcolm: "Yea you're telling me looks like we're stuck in here for now"

Christina: "I try to reach Damien with my poke-gear and see if he can find out what's going on"

Damien and Tina had just reached the wall of huge roots now surrounding the city when the poke-gear started ringing

He set Tina down and answered it

Damien: "Hello"

Christina: "Damien where are you"

Damien: "Were outside the city staring at a wall or roots covering the city, where are you?"

Christina: "We're trapped in the factory the vines have us trapped in"

Damien: "It must be the those three outlanders"

Christina: "But how"

Damien: "Think about it they have the leaf stone and all that Poxium"

Christina: "And the spear body they stole before, you think they made a leaf stone weapon of sorts"

Alexander: "OH good guess"

Damien looked up to see Cora Kathrin and Alexander standing of a vine platform, weapons drawn, Alexander stood with the shaft across the back of his neck and his arms resting on either side the shaft, the head was made of solid leaf stone it as a swords head on top of a spears body

Damien: "What the…"

Damien what's going on Christina spoke into the poke gear

Kathrin: "FIRE BLAST"

Cora: "ICE BEAM"

Kathrin and Cora shot down super charged blasts, knocking Damien and Christina back Damien came to skidding halt and Tina rolled off drawing her claymore on the roll and sticking it in the ground to stop herself

Alexander landed on the ground straight up and Cora and Kathrin landed behind on either side

Alexander: "Well you survived that, I'm officially impressed"

Cora: "Alexander may we please take the gym leader for you"

Alexander: "Do as you wish but he is mine"

They both smiled and lunged at Tina who raised her claymore and they forced her backwards

Damien: "TINA"

Damien gripped his swords and went to help Tina but Alexander landed in front of him and struck the end of his staff on the ground

Alexander: "Your fight is with me, why don't we, leave the ladies to their own battle"

Tina: "It's alright Damien, ill handle these two, and you just kick his ass"

Tina dodged another cluster of attacks as she moved further and further away

Alexander: "Well you heard the little lady now shall we get started …"


End file.
